Degrassi Meets Facebook
by Nadheen
Summary: All of season 10. All written in facebook style! Revised
1. Chapter 1

**Degrassi Goes to New York**

All members of the Degrassi High School Group joined the group "No More School…Summer is Here!"

**Jane** is going to Stanford.

**Spinner** disliked this.

**Spinner** wrote on **Jane's **wall, "Stanford? Don't you think that's too far?"

**Jane** wrote on **Spinner's** wall, "I have to go, I got a scholarship. Who can say no to that?"

**Jane** has finally graduated.

**Spinner** attended Degrassi Graduation

**Spinner** invited **Emma** to the group, "The Dot."

Everyone is invited to **Declan's** house party.

**Spinner** gave **Declan** a punch in the face.

**Declan** cannot believe he got punched in the face at his own party.

**Spinner **is officially mad.

**Jane** wrote on** Spinner's** wall, "Spinner, I'm so sorry."

Thirty people have joined the group, "I was there when Declan got his Face Smashed in by Spinner."

**Dave **posted a video, "See Declan get knocked out by Spinner!"

**Holly J** wrote on **Dave's** wall, "I demand you to take that video down this instant!"

**Dave** wrote on **Holly J's **wall, "Make me!"

**Spinner** changed his relationship status to "single and depressed."

**Jane** changed her relationship status to "Don't listen to Spinner...we are going through some...tough times."

**Emma** deleted the group, "The Dot."

**Emma** wrote a note on **Spinner**'s wall, "It was an accident! I swear!"

**Spinner** no girl, no job...I'm going into sulking mode.

**Manny **commented on **Spinner's** status, "We will save you from your depression!"

**Emma **created the group, "Save Spinner from Depression!"

**Manny** and **Jay** liked this.

**Jane** wrote on **Spinner's** wall, "Spinner, I have screwed up, but I don't want to be with Declan; I want to be with you. Love you."

**Spinner** wrote on **Jane**'s wall, "Go to hell."

**Spinner** deleted the group, "Spinner and Jane are the Best Degrassi Couple Ever!"

**Emma**, **Manny** and **Jay** have kidnapped **Spinner.**

**Fiona** is going to New York with her brother and she is excited beyond belief!

**Declan** invited **Holly J** to "New York City Road Trip."

**Fiona** disliked this.

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan's** wall, "Thank you! This is going to be so much fun!"

**Jane** is invited to go on a road trip with **Declan, Holly J** and** Fiona**

**Fiona** cannot believe this is happening.

**Jane** NYC here I come!

**Spinner**, **Emma**, **Manny** and **Jay** attended "Spinner's Big Night Out."

**Spinner** this is why I am never getting drunk again.

**Emma** wrote on **Spinner's** wall, "What do you mean we're married?"

**Manny** wrote on **Emma's** wall, "You're married?"

**Emma** changed her relationship status to "It's complicated."

**Holly J** got an internship from **TMV**.

**Jane** is in a new band.

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "Holly J, Declan is my brother, not yours so stay away from him and stop ruining our vacation!"

**Holly J** thinks that Fiona is out to get her.

**Declan** commented on **Holly J's** status, "For the last time, Holly J, my sister is not out to get you."

**Fiona **invited **Declan, Holly J** and fifty-three others to "Party at the Penthouse."

**Spinner** changed his relationship status to "working things out."

**Spinner** is in love.

**Emma** likes this.

**Manny** likes this.

**Jay** likes this.

**Emma** is engaged to **Spinner**.

**Jane** commented on **Emma's** status, "What do you mean you're engaged to Spinner?"

**Emma** found a box with Jane's things application.

**Emma** sent **Spinner** a divorce lawyer.

**Spinner** deleted the box with Jane's things application.

**Holly J** hates NYC teenaged socialites especially **Declan's** ex-conquests.

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan's** wall: "I am tired of being second to your sister!"

**Fiona** gave **Declan** a kiss.

**Declan** is traumatized.

**Holly J** cannot believe that Fiona kissed **Declan**.

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan's** wall, "You have some serious explaining to do!"

Twenty-four people joined the group, "Twins Gone Wild."

**TMV** is having a field day.

**Holly J** declared war on **Fiona**.

**Fiona** gave **Holly J** a "whatever" bumper sticker.

**Declan** wrote a note on "Twins Gone Wild" wall, "To whomever created this damn group, delete it or else!"

**Twins Gone Wild Creator** **who shall not be named for security purposes**, "Never!"

**Declan** is not in love with his sister.

**Holly** has had it.

**Jane** has left new band.

**Jane** feels betrayed.

**Manny** wrote on **Jane's** wall: "Karma's a bitch!"

**Jane** wrote on **Manny's** wall: "Back off Manny!"

**Declan** wants to spend time with his girlfriend and is sorry for everything.

**Holly J** liked this

**Fiona** feels neglected.

**Declan** kicked **Fiona** out of their NYC penthouse.

Fourteen people joined the group, "WTF? Spinner and Emma are Getting Married?"

**Jane** posted a note on the group, "WTF? Spinner and Emma are Getting Married?" No! This cannot happen!

**Liberty** posted a note on "WTF? Spinner and Emma are married?" group, "When did this happen? I thought Spinner was still in love with Jane."

**Spinner** wrote on **Liberty's** wall, "It's a long story."

**Emma** writes on **Manny's** wall, "Spinner said that he didn't know if we are going to stay together."

**Manny** writes on **Emma's** wall, "No, he didn't. Emma, I think you shouldn't go through with this wedding, even if you two are already married."

**Emma** has changed her relationship status to "Divorced, Single and Ready to Mingle."

**Spinner** wrote on **Emma's** wall: "No, you're not ready to mingle! We're still married!"

**Spinner** will get Emma back.

**Spinner** got **Emma** back.

**Emma** changed her relationship status to "married and engaged."

Seventy-five people are invited to "Spinner and Emma's Wedding."

**Manny **thinks that this is going way too fast.

**Jane** feels like fainting and thinks that **Spinner** is making a big mistake.

**Holly J** and **Declan** think that **Jane** should just let it go.

**Jane** will not let this go. I will persuade Spinner, once and for all, that he should be with me!

**Jane** stole **Declan's** car.

**Declan** wrote on **Jane**'s wall, "Give me back my car!"

**Jane** realizes that she and Spinner are not meant to be.

**Holly J, Declan** and **Jane** attended Spinner's wedding.

**Jane** gave **Declan** a **Porsche**.

**Spinner** and **Emma** are now offline.


	2. Chapter 2

**What a Girl Wants Part One**

**Declan** and **Fiona** joined the group, "Vanderbilt Prep."

**Fiona** and **Holly J** are friends.

**Dave **created a "Degrassi Hottest Girls" application.

**Clare** got a brand new haircut.

**Clare** changed her profile picture.

Twenty-seven people like this.

**Alli** commented on **Clare's** status, "OMG! You look so pretty! KC's going to regret cheating on you with...Jenna the slut."

**Clare** commented on her status, "Thanks! I love it now! Now Alli, is it nice to call Jenna a slut?"

**Fiona** and **Bobby** are now in a relationship

**Declan**, **Bobby **and forty-five other people attended a Vanderbilt Prep party.

**Declan** and **Bobby** are friends.

All Vanderbilt Prep boys joined the group, "What happened at the Party Last Night, stays at the Party Last Night."

**Zane** is now in a relationship with **Riley.**

**Riley** changed his relationship status to "It's complicated."

**Anya** is a fan of the "Unofficial Riley and Zane fan club"

**Zane** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "Riley and I have a fan club?"

**Anya** wrote on **Zane's** wall, "Of course! You two make the cutest couple!"

**Zane** wrote on **Riley's** wall, "I think Anya is losing her mind… but I guess it's cool that we have our own fan club."

**Riley** wrote on Anya's wall, "Why do I have a fan club? Anya, I know you have something to do with this!"

**Anya** wrote on **Riley's** wall, "Oh calm down, the group is private and no, I didn't have anything to do with it. It's the crazy gay couple fan girls' fault."

**Riley** does not believe Anya.

**Zane **likes this.

**Sav** and **Drew **are friends.

**Declan **and **Holly J **are on Video-Chat.

**Riley **took the "Does your Entire School knows you're Gay?" test.

**Holly J** is not happy. Why does she have to move?

**Holly J** is on a mission!

**Declan** and **Fiona** like this.

**Sav** is running for president! Thanks mom!

Ten people like this.

**Alli** commented on **Sav's** status, "Since when? You didn't tell me this! How could you tell everyone on Facebook that you are running for president before your own sister?"

**Sav** commented on his status, "It's really not that serious…"

**Holly J** commented on **Sav's** status, "Well…this is definitely...shocking. I didn't know you were interested in running for president…"

**Sav **created the group, "Team Sav."

**Alli** wrote on **Dave's** wall, "42? How can I be the 42nd hottest girl in school?"

**Holly J** now has to change the rules of the game. Now she has some competition, but have no fear, she will be the next Student Council president.

**Anya** likes this.

**Holly J** created the group, "Team Holly J."

**Alli** is mad that she won't be able to get hot guys because of her ranking.

**Clare** commented on **Alli's** status, "**Alli**, I think you are overreacting a bit. Who cares about what rank you are? I'm sure you will find someone!"

**Alli** commented on her status, "I care!"

**Alli **removed **Dave **from her Top Friends List.

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "Sav is ruining everything! Look, I think we should band together and bring that guy down! I know you want revenge for what he did to you."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "Yeah, you're right. Can't you believe he broke up with me after we just exchanged virginities?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "I know. He doesn't care about you Anya and that is why we need to work together. Just wait, we will get him back."

**Anya **joined the group, "Team Holly J."

**Fiona **better be the only one getting a private tour from Bobby.

**Declan **likes this.

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav's** wall, "Sav, I need to win this election. I need to get into Yale and I can't if you win the election."

**Sav **wrote on** Holly J's **wall, "You're not the only one with a future."

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav's** wall: "You're right … it's just that my future doesn't involve…teen fatherhood."

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J's** wall: "Well, yeah that would just be weird. Wait, What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**What a Girl Wants Part Two**

**Riley** is out with **Zane**...doing manly things.

**Anya** commented on **Riley's** status, "LMAO!"

**Zane** commented on **Riley's** status, "Really? Riley. Really? I'm sure writing that is not going to make us look suspicious at all..."

**Riley** commented on his status, "I don't need your sarcasm."

**Sav** commented on **Riley's** status, "I don't think I want to know what's going on."

**Fiona** presented her ideas for the Vanderbilt Uniform

**Bobby** and **Tinsley** are friends.

**Fiona** thinks that **Bobby** is playing her

**Bobby** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Why? You know I wouldn't do that to you."

**Fiona** commented on her status, "Then why were you kissing Tinsley?"

**Fiona** and **Tinsley** are enemies.

**Sav **feels like he had just crapped on himself.

**Holly J** likes this.

**Alli** created "Loser's List" application.

**Dave** is one number on the "Loser's List"

**Fiona** wants to rip Tinsley's head off.

**Holly J** will go to Yale and no one will stop me.

**Declan** likes this.

**Holly J** will destroy **Sav**.

**Anya** likes this.

**Sav** wants to bang his head against the wall.

**Holly J** likes this.

**Dave** is in a relationship with **Alli**.

**Alli** hates **Dave**.

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "Now, don't be mad, but I told Sav that you were pregnant."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "You told him that I'm what?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "You want revenge, well you got it. Sav has no chance of winning the election if he is going to be a father."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "But I'm not pregnant!"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "Anya, do not worry about it. Just fake a miscarriage."

**Sav** left the "Music Class" group.

**Sav** joined the "Home Ec" group.

**Sav** wrote on **Anya's** wall, "Anya, I'm sorry about dumping you. Let's make up and have this baby together."

**Anya** wrote on **Sav's** wall, "Uh…okay?"

**Anya** changed her mind.

**Anya** wrote on Holly J's wall, "Holly J, I cannot keep doing this. We have to tell Sav. It's not fair."

**Zane** does not know who he should vote for...

**Holly J** commented on **Zane's** status, "Vote for me! I may not know you, but still! Vote for me!"

**Sav** commented on **Zane's** status, "Holly J, desperate much?"

**Holly J** commented on **Zane's** status, "Shut your mouth, Sav! And I am not desperate; I am simply campaigning...something that you do not have any experience in."

**Sav** commented on **Zane's** status, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

**Holly J** commented on **Zane's** status, "What do YOU think it means?"

**Zane** commented on his status, "I understand that you two are rivals, but please can you take your arguments elsewhere?"

**Bobby** sent **Tinsley** a kiss.

**Dave**, **Conner**, and **Wesley** made a rap.

**Alli** thinks that the rap was stupid.

**Dave** will win!

**Dave** thinks Alli is the hottest girl in Degrassi

**Connor** likes this.

**Alli** likes this.

**Alli** commented on **Dave's** status, "OMG!"

**Sav** FML

**Holly J** likes this.

**Sav** is screwed.

**Holly J** likes this.

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "Holly J, can you please stop liking all of my depressing status'?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav's** wall, "Now, now why would I do such a thing?"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "Holly J, please stop harassing Sav."

**Conner** wrote on **Dave's** wall, "Dude, there was a mistake on the list!"

**Dave** wrote on **Connor's** wall, "Well…fix it!"

**Clare** is getting rid of her glasses.

**Alli** and **Dave** like this.

**Dave** is on a roll!

**Holly J** will become the next president.

**Sav** is throwing away the election.

**Holly J** likes this.

**Fiona** forgives Bobby.

**Holly J** would do a victory dance, but she is too mature to do so.

**Sav** thinks that **Holly J** is taking this election a little bit too seriously.

**Anya** wrote on **Sav's** wall, "Oh come on, Sav, don't give up now."

**Anya** is supporting her man.

**Sav** likes this.

**Sav** have no fear my fellow voters! Sav is still in the game!

**Anya** and thirteen others like this.

**Holly J** NOOO!

**Bobby** gave a bumper sticker of some throwing someone else down the stairs.

**Fiona** wrote on **Bobby's** wall, "I want to break up."

**Bobby** wrote on **Fiona's** wall, "No you don't. You don't want to mess with me."

**Fiona** is hurt.

**Bobby** likes this.

**Holly J** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Oh Fiona, what happened?"

**Bobby** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Holly J, don't mess with me. Mind your business."

**Holly J** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Look, I don't know who you are but if you don't use a proper tone with me, I will personally make your life a living hell! Just you wait. Don't think that just because you are few hundreds of miles away from me doesn't mean I can't ruin you!"

**Declan** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Fi, are you alright? Tell me everything and Holly J stop threatening Bobby."

**Holly J** commented on **Fiona's** status, "He started it!"

**Bobby** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Real mature."

**Holly J** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Shut up!"

**Bobby** commented on **Fiona's** status, "No, you shut up!"

**Declan** commented on **Fiona's** status, "Can you both shut up?"

**Alli** deleted the "Loser's List" application.

**Bobby** sent **Fiona** snow globe.

**Declan** wrote on **Fiona's** wall, "You promised no more drama."

**Fiona** wrote on **Declan's** wall, "I'm not faking it this time."

**Declan** wrote on **Fiona's** wall, "What about Jakarta and Dubai?"

**Alli** changed her relationship to "beautiful and single! And no, I am not dating Dave."

**Dave** commented on **Alli's** relationship status, "You know you are in love with me, Alli."

**Alli** Dave and I are ONLY friends.

**Anya** is pregnant.

**Sav **oh damn...

**Sav** and **Anya** are in a relationship

**Sav** I think Holly likes to start arguments on Facebook.

**Bobby **likes this.

**Fiona** deleted the snow globe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakaway Part One**

Fifty-five people joined the group, "I saw Fiona walking on the roof today!"

**Fiona** changed her profile pictures.

**Declan** dislikes this.

**Bobby** wrote on **Declan's** wall, "Declan, your sister is going crazy!"

**Declan** wrote **Fiona's** wall, "I know you are trying to ruin Bobby's reputation."

**Fiona** wrote on **Declan's** wall, "Okay, fine, I photo shopped it a bit…but I'm telling the truth!"

**Declan** wrote on **Fiona's** wall, "Right…"

**Declan** thinks **Fiona** is out of her mind.

**Holly J** commented on Declan's status, "Look, I know that Fiona can be…dramatic, but seriously, the last time I talked to her, she was not herself. Declan, you're her brother, listen to her."

**Fiona** likes this.

**Fiona** showed Declan the bruise from the staircase bumper sticker.

**Declan** forgives **Fiona**.

**Declan** wrote on **Bobby's** wall, "You are going down."

**Bobby** is now offline.

**Fiona** left the "Vanderbilt Prep" group.

**Fiona** joined the "Degrassi High School" group.

**Clare** wrote on **Alli's** wall, "Guess what? I'm getting laser eye surgery!"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "OMFG!"

**Jenna** oh no, Clare is not doing what I think she is doing! Must tell KC…Must tell KC…

**Jenna** wrote on **KC's** wall, "Clare's getting a boob job!"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "WHAT?"

**Fiona** joined "Team Holly J."

**Holly J** is so going to win now.

**Jenna** wrote on **Clare**'s law, "Clare, you don't have to do this."

**Clare** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Do what?"

**Jenna** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Oh don't act all innocent, you know what I'm talking about and I'm telling you it's a bad idea!"

**Clare** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "First of all, I don't know what you're talking about and secondly, since you were the one who stole my boyfriend, you should be the last person telling me advice."

**Anya** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Sav, I'm sorry but I'm not really pregnant. Holly J only told you because she wanted you to drop out of the race."

**Sav** forgives **Anya**.

**Sav** is going to use a lie to his advantage.

**Anya** and **Sav** are now in a relationship.

**Holly J** WTF is going on?

**Anya** has left the group, "Team Holly J"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Traitor!"

**Anya** has joined the group, "Team Sav."

**Holly J** does not need Anya, she has Fiona!

**Fiona** likes this.

**Farrah** is back and she is going to get her man!

**Farrah** changed her relationship status to "engaged to Sav."

**Sav** is not engaged to Farrah.

**Anya** wrote on** Farrah's** wall: "Leave Sav alone!"

**Student Council** invited everyone to "Degrassi School Elections."

**Holly J** left the **Student Council Group**.

**Sav** joined the **Student Council Group.**

**Sav** is the man!

**Anya** likes this.

**Holly J** is miserable...

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Anya, I'm demand an explanation. I cannot believe that I lost and I cannot believe you are helping the enemy!"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Look, I'm sorry, but people didn't vote for you because they don't like you."

**Holly J** is crushed!

**Sav** victory partay at my house!

One hundred and sixty-six people like this.

**Alli** commented on **Sav**'s status, "Party? Are you crazy? Do YOU want mom and dad to kill you?"

**Sav** commented on his status, "You're right..."

**Sav** okay, no partay at my house...


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakeven Part Two**

**Anya** was at **Sav**'s having a good ol' time.

**Anya** and **Sav** were busted.

**Mrs. Bhandari** demanded an explanation.

**Sav** threw **Anya** under the bus.

**Anya** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "If you can't defend me and stop acting all childish in front of your mother, then we can't be together."

**Anya **changed her relationship status to, "single."

**Sav** has messed up big time.

**Fiona** and **Holly J** are BFFs.

**Declan** likes this.

**Fiona** gave **Holly J** her bank account password.

**Holly J** will get into Yale even if it kills her.

**Declan** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Although, it would be nice to go to Yale together, it would be useless if you are dead."

**Holly J** commented on her status, "It's an expression."

**Dave**, **KC**, and **Conner** sent **Wesley** on a mission.

**Holly J** needs to take that SAT course!

**Holly J** stole $2000 dollars from **Fiona's** bank account.

**Anya** changed her relationship status to "single."

**Wesley** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I heard you got surgery. Can I touch them?"

**Clare** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Sure. Go ahead."

**Wesley** touched **Clare**'s "hooters."

**KC** and three others like this.

**Clare** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Wesley, WTH!"

**Wesley** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "But you said I could touch them..."

**Clare** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Wait- what? Oh no... you must think I have gotten boob job. I had laser eye surgery!"

**Alli** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "I want to know why the entire school thinks that Clare has gotten a boob job!"

**Dave** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Jenna told KC who told us that Clare is getting a boob job. **Jenna** calls it 'Hootergate' ROFL! Hootergate! Funny right?"

**Alli** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Oh yeah...that's so funny-NOT! That tramp! How dare she spread a rumor like that about Clare?"

**Clare** does not know what is going on...

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Oh, I tell you what's going on, Home wrecking Jenny is spreading rumors about you getting a boob job!"

**Clare**'s wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "WHAT?"

**Alli** Home wrecking Jenny needs to STFU before I do it for her!

**Jenna** commented on **Alli**'s status, "Is that a threat?"

**Alli** commented on her status, "Like Hell it is!"

**KC** cannot beiieve that **Clare** got a boob job.

**Clare** commented on **KC**'s status, "I DID NOT GET A BOOB JOB!"

**Jenna** created the group "Stop Clare from Getting a Boob Job!"

**Clare** for the last time, I did not get a boob job! Jenna**,** stop spreading rumors!

**Alli** removed "Stop Clare from Getting a Boob Job!" group

**Alli** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Home wrecking Jenny, go to hell!"

**Jenna** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Right after you!"

**Anonymous** smells a cat fight brewing between **Alli** and **Jenna**.

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Alli, stop fighting with Jenna, she is not worth the drama."

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "You know what Clare? You're right. I should be finding a new boyfriend, not care about what Home wrecking Jenny thinks."

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Home wrecking Jenny? What happened to Jenna the Slut?"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Well, to tell you the truth, I can't prove that Jenna is really a slut but we all know that she's a home wrecker! She was the reason why you and KC broke yup. I think the name suits her."

**Anonymous **created the group, "For our Sanity, Get Sav and Anya back Together!"

**Clare** changed her profile picture.

**KC** commented on **Clare**'s photo, "Oh my god..."

**Clare** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Hi, Jenna, notice anything different?"

**Jenna** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I cannot believe you got the surgery."

**Clare** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "It's funny that you say that..."

**Jenna** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "It's desperate; it's slutty and I am starting to think that this is a part of some plan to get KC. back."

**Clare** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Wow...You are so insecure. I got laser eye surgery. See no glasses."

**Jenna** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Oh...sorry?"

**Clare** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "If I wanted KC back, which I don't, I wouldn't need a boob job to do so."

**Sav** will find a way, some way, anyway, to get Anya back... once he figures this president thing out.

**Clare** thinks that no boy is going to realize that she won't be needing glasses anymore.

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Oh don't give up!"

**Clare** is going back to her own self.

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Oh no, you're not!"

**Eli** is now online.

**Eli** ran over **Clare**'s glasses with his hearse.

**Clare** glared at **Alli**.

**Alli** shrugged.

**Alli** who drives a hearse to school?

**Clare** commented on **Alli**'s status, "I think it's different...and interesting..."

**Eli** gained twenty fan girls just from stepping out of his hearse.

**Clare** is speechless.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Uhh...I think they're dead..."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "That's...okay...I don't need them anymore. I got laser surgery."

**Clare** changed her profile picture.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "You have pretty eyes."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Thank you, I'll see you around?"

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Guess you will."

**Eli** and **Clare** are friends.

**Alli** thinks that the guy in the hearse is hot, but not her type. But he's really Clare's type, she just does not know it yet.

**Clare** is so over **KC**.

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "You said it girl! Who needs KC when you have the guy who drives a hearse?"

**Clare** deleted the glasses application.

**Clare** the old **Clare** has left the building!

**Alli** likes this.

**Holly J** is sorry.

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Holly J, I would have given you the money if you have asked me."

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "I'm so sorry. I needed the money. It will not happen again.

**Fiona** forgives **Holly J**.


	6. Chapter 6

**99 Problems Part One, 99 Problems Part Two, and Better Off Alone.**

**Coach Armstrong** Football tryouts coming up! Be prepared! Be on time! All starting positions are up for grabs! Make me, you, your team and your school proud! Sign-up sheets will be all over the school.

**Riley** is going to become captain and starting quarterback…he can just smell it.

**Zane** likes this.

**Drew** dislikes this.

**Riley** wrote on **Zane**'s wall, "Sorry that I have to do this but we need to keep our distance during football…I think you know the reason why."

**Zane** is trying out for the football team.

**Zane** joined the group, "Degrassi Football Tryouts."

**Drew** will be the starting quarterback.

Unknown fan created the "Drew is my Future BF" Group.

One hundred people joined the group.

**Zane** It's time to show that gay people can play sports.

**Drew** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Do you know that Zane guy?"

**Riley** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Uh…well…he's in my algebra class."

**Zane** isn't very happy with you know who and come on, who picks on people because of their orientation anyway? Thanks a lot R.

**Riley** commented on **Zane**'s status, "Come on Zane…you know it wasn't like that…"

**Coach Armstrong** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Great job. You have a good chance of being starting quarterback."

**Riley** and **Owen** are friends

**Drew** thinks that **Riley** isn't what he seems.

**Riley** dislikes this.

**Drew** writes on **Riley**'s wall, "I know your secret and unless you want to whole school to know about it, give up your QB position."

**Riley** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "And who are you again?"

**Riley** wrote on **Zane**'s wall, "We can't be talking to each other like this. It's dangerous and I really need to become a quarterback. You know how much this means to me right?"

**Zane** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Fine, then we're done speaking. Period."

**Zane** changed his relationship status to "single"

**Anya** and the Ziley Fan Club dislike this.

**Riley** is going to finish Drew.

**Riley** lost the best thing that ever happened to him…

**Anonymous** oh no, is the cutest "incognito couple that is not really incognito because they have a fan club" over? I'm sure that the fan clubs will not be appreciating this. No one knows what the cause of the "breakup" is but according to my sources (who I shall not name because of classified agreements), he-who-shall-not-be named (and no, I am not talking about Voldemort) is the cause. Stay tuned for any new updates!

**Drew** and **Riley** are enemies.

**Clare** joined the yearbook committee group.

**Alli** does not know what to do for the new year. She wants to be popular and well liked…oh, why doesn't she try out for the cheerleading squad!

**Chantay** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Sorry girl, but tryouts started a looong time ago. Try next year."

**Alli** wrote on **Chantay**'s wall, "Oh come on, please. I'll do anything. I really, really, really want to be on the cheerleading squad. It's my dream. It's my life. It's my… destiny."

**Chantay** wrote on **Alli's** wall, "Bring me a latte and some gum and I'll see what I can do."

**Alli** is going to cheerleading tryouts.

**Chantay** sent **Alli** a cheerleading outfit.

**Chantay** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I'm sorry to say this, but cannot be a member of the cheerleading squad. As much as I enjoy your effort and your huge amounts of…uh…energy, the squads need someone who knows how to move to the beat and unfortunately Alli, that someone is not you. You can try again next year if you want…oh and thank you for the gum and latte."

**Alli** is mad.

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Forget about the cheerleading; why don't you make your own club?"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "OMG that's such a great idea!"

**KC** is the newest member of the **Degrassi Football Team.**

**Drew** invited thirty people to a party.

**Drew** commented, "Everyone has to bring a date….*snickers*"

**Riley** really does not like the new football player.

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Why is your phone ringing so much?"

**KC**'s wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "I…don't know…but don't worry. It's not other girls."

**Jenna** changed her mood to jealous.

**Alli** likes this.

* * *

**Coach Armstrong** everyone please congratulate the newest captain and quarter back of Degrassi's Varsity Football team…Riley Stavros!

**Riley** will not be intimidated by some newbie who thinks he knows what he is doing.

**Owen** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Don't worry man, Drew's a rookie and we are going to show him who's boss. We GOT this."

**Owen**, **Riley** and **Drew** attended the hazing session.

Fifty-seven people joined the group, "I was there when **Drew** was tied to the flagpole wearing nothing but that plastic thing that no one seems to know how to spell or pronounce correctly."

**Anonymous **Don't worry fellow football groupies, Drew Torres is still in the game!

**Principal Simpson** All football players, in the gym now!

**Mrs. Torres** is not a happy camper.

**Principal Simpson**, **Coach Armstrong**, **Ms. Torres** and **Degrassi Football Team** attended a meeting in the gym.

**Owen** cannot believe that he didn't get in trouble…uh…although there is absolutely no reason why he thought he would since…uh…he didn't do anything wrong.

**Drew** commented on **Owen**'s status, "Just…don't talk."

**Riley** commented on **Owen**'s status, "Although I am really not a fan of the one who is trying to steal MY position, dude, Drew's right…do you WANT us to get caught?"

**Alli** created the "Big D Club" group

Ten people joined the "Big D Club" group.

**Bianca** loves dancing. She is even able to teach those 'dancers' a thing or two about dancing.

**Alli** posted a note on the "Big D Club" group wall, "Thank you all for coming. Just to let you know this group will be like the unofficially cheerleading team and you know what that means? We will be cheering for games! Woohoo!"

**Bianca** posted a note on the "Big D Club" group wall, "We are not cheerleaders; we are dancers. Get with the program."

Nine people like this.

**Mrs. Torres** will find out who did this to her son. The culprit is going down!

**Drew** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Okay here's the deal…since I, being the nice boy that I am, didn't tell anyone that you and Owen tied me to the freaking flagpole with saran wrap, you should feel generous and hand over the QB position to me."

**Riley** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "In your dreams, new boy, in your dreams."

**Drew** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Well I guess you don't mind if I tell the ENTIRE team that you play for the other team (and not in a sports sense either) or that you tied me to the freaking flagpole…that crap hurt!"

**Riley** is not taking the new boy seriously.

**Mrs. Torres** demanded that the school board postponed the football season until whoever hazed her son comes forward.

**Riley** gave up. Trying to hide the truth is way too tiring and no Drew…it's not what you think.

**Riley** is benched for five games.

**Alli** left the "Big D Club" group

**Clare** commented, "Why are you leaving a club that you created?"

**Alli** commented, "Apparently my club members are 'real dancers' who do not want to cheer for the men in sports because they are 'serious dancers.' I mean come on, how else am I going to get guys?"

Three hundred and counting people attended the Degrassi Varsity Football game.

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Alli WTH are you doing? Get back on the bleachers before you get hit by a football or something!"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Have no fear my fellow panicking friend, Alli knows what she is doing. I am going to show that good-for-nothing cheerleading captain that I do have some dancing skills and deserve to be on the squad…and also let's not forget about all of the attention I will be getting from those lovely football players."

**Clare**, **Dave**, **Alli** and two others cheered at the varsity football game.

**Clare** cannot believe that she is dancing for the football team- don't worry Jenna I am not doing this to get my EX boyfriend back. Unlike you, I don't steal other people's boyfriends.

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Oooo Jenna just got pwned!"

**Jenna** dislikes this.

**Jenna** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Whatever."

Degrassi Football won!

**Jenna** "burrowed" **KC**'s phone.

**Jenna** once again jumped to conclusions.

**Alli** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "You've seem to be doing that lately. Haven't you?"

**Jenna** commented on her status, "Oh shut up, no is talking to you Alli."

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Jenna, seriously? Another girl? My mother has been calling me ever since she got out of jail (wait, didn't I tell you that already?) There is no girl, Jenna, no girl."

* * *

**Alli** is determined. Goodbye Johnny and helloooo Drew.

**Clare** commented on **Alli**'s status, "You cannot be serious."

**Alli** commented on her status, "As a heart attack."

**Alli** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "So there is this boy and I really, really want to impress him because he is…so hot and perfect…and hot and since you are a guy, I need your help. Tell me how to impress the love of my life!"

**Dave** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Of course I will help you. I highly suggest you host a party. People, especially the popular ones such as myself, like parties."

**Dave** is going for the win…new gf coming soon!

**Alli** house party at my place. Come at seven! All is invited but only the first fifty people can come in.

**Sav** commented on **Alli**'s status, "House party? Really? Do you know the type of parents we have? Do you want them to rip me alive? There will be no party, okay, Alli, no party. NO PARTY!"

**Alli** commented on her status, "Don't worry…I got this completely under control. If mom or dad find out, I'll take the blame and you won't have anything to do with it. I promise."

**Clare** cannot believe she got a C on her English paper…

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "What? You got a C? This just doesn't happen!"

**English teacher** decided to be nice and civil and promised Clare that she would be receiving some help on her writing. Clare, meet Eli, your new writing partner.

**Clare** if she was a fan girl, she would be foaming around the mouth. Eli is my English partner. Go figure.

**Alli** and **Eli** like this.

**Anonymous** I'm sorry all females and gays who are into mysterious guys with gorgeous eyes… Eli is off the English partner market and most likely the dating market. I don't know about you, but I think this is a start of a beautiful couple.

**Clare** cannot do writing assignment because her parents do not know what inside voices mean.

**Alli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Oh no, don't tell me that they're fighting AGAIN."

**Clare** commented on her status, "I'm afraid so…this is getting much worse by the day."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Your paper…you need to work on it. And choose another topic. Look, you want my advice, I'll give it to you: skipped class and hand in the paper later."

**Clare** hates it when her infuriating English partner is right…oh she is going to do something that she has never done before.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Man, I really wish my parents would stop fighting. I mean, I know that couples fight, but not like this. I couldn't even do my paper right because of all of the screaming."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Write about it. You need to get more personal with your writing and this is a good topic to start off. And you need to stop worrying about what other people think of you."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I do not care about what people think about me thank you very much."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Well, then prove it. I want you to scream on top of your lungs right here."

**Clare** screamed on top of her lungs and scared away many people that were passing by.

**Clare** and **Eli** played the "let's believe that we are fighting although we are really flirting" game.

**Clare** thinks that **Eli**'s eyes are breathtaking.

Everyone at **Alli**'s party plays Never Have I…strip style.

**Alli** and **Drew** are playing sexy eye ping-pong.

**Dave** is oblivious to everything between Alli and Drew. Why? Because he is in the zone…the gf zone.

**Anonymous** things are heating up between Alli and Drew. Has Alli finally gotten over the insane relationship she had with bad boy Johnny? I sure think she has.

**Fiona** commented on **Anonymous'** status, "What are you? The new Gossip Girl of Degrassi High?"

**Lisa** attended the Degrassi football game.

**Anonymous** just to ease everyone's confusion, Lisa is KC's mother…not girlfriend. Don't worry Jenna, he's still faithful.

**KC** is not happy.

**KC** is mad.

**KC** under no circumstances is living with his mother.

**Jenna** thinks that **KC** should talk to his mother even if he doesn't really like her.

Lisa invited **KC** and **Jenna** to dinner.

**KC** is on a mission. He will stay in his group home. Even if he dies trying.

**Jenna** commented on **KC**'s status, "I understand that you don't want to live with your mother…but die trying? Isn't that a little intense?"

**KC** commented on his status, "I don't really mean that. Oh, I got an idea, I will frame my mother and then the group home will have no choice but to let me stay with them."

**Jenna** commented on **KC**'s status, "You're planning to incriminate your mother? Is this how low you are going to go? Well, don't include me in any of your plans."


	7. Chapter 7

**Better off Alone Part Two**

**KC**, **Bianca** and **Fitz** attended the "Let's have a Drinking Session and wake up in a Car."

**KC** met with lawyer and the leader of the group home.

**KC** hates lawyers. Why do I need a reference to not stay with my mother? She's crazy!

**KC** wrote on **Coach Armstrong**'s wall, "Coach, can you do a huge super-duper favor? Can you be my reference? It's for a good cause."

**Coach Armstrong** wrote on Casey's wall, "Sorry, but I can't be your reference…"

**KC** keyed **Coach Armstrong**'s car.

**Coach Armstrong** is mad.

**KC** revenge is a dish best served cold…

**Jenna** commented on **KC**'s status, "KC what did you do now?"

**KC** commented on his status, "Let's just say that I highly doubt that any insurance can pay for that….mwahahahahaha!"

**Coach Armstrong** wrote on **Principal Simpson**'s wall, "I knew that kid was trouble. I just knew it! That scumbag keyed my car!"

**Principal Simpson** wrote on **Coach Armstrong**'s wall, "Now, now, now…we, as educators, are not allowed to call fellow students scumbags even if they deserved it…I'll see what I can do."

**Principal Simpson** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "KC, my office. Now."

**KC**, **Principal Simpson**, **Coach Armstrong**, and **Lisa** attended a meeting in the Principal's office.

**Coach Armstrong** wrote on **Principal Simpson** and **Lisa**'s wall, "KC keyed my car just because I refused to be his reference."

**Lisa** wrote on **Coach Armstrong**'s wall, "KC's a good kid. He would never do such a thing."

**Coach Armstrong** wrote on **Lisa**'s wall, "That's what all you parents think!"

**Lisa** wrote on **Coach Armstrong**'s wall, "My KC, didn't do a thing now leave him alone before I get mad! I don't think you want to mess with someone who just came out of jail."

**KC** my mom is my new hero!

**Lisa** commented on **KC**'s status, "KC, I think we all have learned a very valuable lesson…please do not key your coaches car. And thanks for saying that I'm your new hero."

**Alli** is determined as ever. He will be mine!

**Dave** and **Clare** like this.

**Alli** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "I'm going to make things official with my boyfriend!"

**Dave** changed his mood to excited.

**Dave** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "That's terrific!"

**Dave** is going to be a taken man.

**Wesley** and **Connor** like this.

**Wesley** commented on **Dave**'s status, "Nice. It's about time you left Singlesville."

**Dave** commented on his status, "Shut up Wesley. At least I have potential to gain a girlfriend…unlike someone I know."

**Wesley** commented on **Dave**'s status, "Oh come on, you know I was just kidding. Of course I have potential to gain a girlfriend. I'm a nerd. Chicks dig nerds."

**Alli** could not believe Drew ignored her! Damn those football groupies. Leave my man alone!

**Alli** changed her relationship status to "in a relationship."

**Dave** likes this.

**Drew** changed his relationship status to "It's complicated."

**Alli** commented on **Drew**'s status, "It's complicated? What is that supposed to mean?"

**Drew** commented on his status, "We can't exactly date because I am going to be too busy playing quarterback."

**Alli** changed her relationship to "single."

**Dave** dislikes this.

**Wesley** commented on **Dave**'s wall, "You do know that Alli is or now, was dating Drew. Not you. Shouldn't you be liking that fact that she is single now? Just a thought."

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Oh come on babe…it's not what you think? Hey do you want to go and make-out somewhere?"

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Sure! Come to my place at nine."

**Clare** does not understand what is going on with her parents and of course, said parents are not telling her anything. I want some peace and quiet in my house. Is that too hard to ask?

**Eli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "Apparently so…you need to write how you are feeling about this."

**Clare** gave **English Teacher** the "emotional paper" application.

**English Teacher** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Great, no, terrific job! You definitely should present this to the Parent Assembly!"

**Clare** was going to go to the Parent Assembly but backed out. Too nervous. Too tired and too…everything.

**English Teacher** and **Eli** dislike this.

**Clare** gave her mother the "emotional paper" application.

**Clare** finally got some answers but still isn't satisfied.

**Eli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "I think I can help you with that."

**Eli** and **Clare** attended "Let's See how Clare Is feeling" at **Clare**'s house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Just don't know What to do with Myself Part One**

**Sav** BOOYAH! JUST WON FOUR TICKETS TO SEE DEAD HEAD! BE JEALOUS!

**Sav** Oh crap, the concert's on a school night…damn

**Alli** commented on **Sav**'s wall, "Don't be discouraged...even if the chance that our parents would let you go is zero."

**Mr. Bhandari** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "A concert on a school night? What is this abomination that I am hearing? The answer is no; you need to spend you night sleeping so you can do well in school."

**Sav** changed his mood to depressed.

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "As the new president of the student body, you must create a fundraiser. Of course, as the vice president, I will be more than willing to help you."

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I can give away my dead head tickets…since I can't go to the damn concert. This is really unfair."

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "That's a great idea. Each kid will have to pay so they can enter the contest to win the passes. Oh and Sav, life is unfair. If it wasn't, then I would have been president…no offense."

**Sav** wrote on **Mr. Bhandari**'s wall, "Dad, can I please use your car. It's for a school fundraiser. I promise nothing will happen to it."

**Mr. Bhandari** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Fine as long as there is not one scratch on that car."

**Sav** cannot believe that he has to sacrifice his passes…

**Sav** and **Holly J** invited the Degrassi High school to the Degrassi Fundraiser.

**Sav** come to the fundraiser everyone! Grand prize, four BACKSTAGE tickets to see the one and the only, Dead Head!

Three hundred people attended the Degrassi Fundraiser.

**Sav** okay, here's the rules. Each person has to put their hand on the car and keep it there. The winner has to be the last person to let go of the car and that person will win the tickets.

**Anonymous** because Eli and Adam are the two finalists and not one of them look like they are about to give up, the President and the VP have decided to let them split the tickets.

**Eli** and **Adam** help **Sav** unload the amps from the truck.

**Adam** dropped one of the amps on the truck's tail light.

**Sav** what the hell just happened?

**Adam** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Sav, I'm so sorry! Here, you can have my extra ticket!"

**Eli** and **Adam** gave **Sav** two tickets.

**Sav** sold tickets to **Bianca**.

**Eli** fixed the tail light.

**Sav** there is a God!

**Sav** this presentation better work

**Sav** sent **Mr. Bhandari** a Sav's reasons to let him to the concert application.

**Mr. Bhandari** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "I am quite impressed. You can go to the concert. Oh and, I am sure that you have been taking good care of my truck…"

**Sav** wrote on Bhandari's wall, "Right…about that…I kinda had an accident (but it wasn't my fault) and the tail light was broken…but, the light is as good as new."

**Mr. Bhandari** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "You did what to my car? Forget it. Now you are definitely not going to the concert. End of story."

**Sav** is stupid and finally realizes that the truth really does hurt…crap.

**Anya** likes this.

**Sav** wrote on **Eli**'s and **Adam**'s wall, "Sorry guys. Can't use dad's truck because I can't go to the concert…or can I? Change of plans, I'm going to take dad's truck. All I have to do is make sure that I don't get caught."

**Eli**, **Adam** and **Sav** are attending the Dead Head concert.

**Jenna** OMG! This cannot be happening. I'm gaining weight and the Degrassi cheerleader calendar is coming up soon! I need to go to the gym; I need to lose this fat!

**KC** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "Since when were you gaining weight? No, that came out wrong…crap…anyway, I think you look fine. I like girls who don't look like they are a hanger with a head."

**Jenna** commented on her status, "Not helping!"

**Jenna** and **KC** are working out in the gym.

**Jenna** is never working out with **KC** again. Ugh, why can't I burn off all these calories?

**Jenna** and **Bianca** are friends.

**Jenna** wrote on **Bianca**'s wall, "Bianca, can I buy those diet pills you have?"

**Bianca** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Uh…but they are designed for people who are obese…but sure."

**Jenna** wrote on **Bianca**'s wall, "I really don't care. Fat is fat and I desperately need to become unfat."

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I have a weekend planned just for the two of us. It will be amazing. I know all of the fabulous spots that we can go to…"

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Thanks for the offer Fiona but my weekend's booked. What about next weekend…I'm sure I can clear something things out of my schedule…sorryz."

**Fiona** visited the **Therapist**.

**Therapist** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, I think you are trying to buy your friendship with Holly J. This can only end badly."

**Fiona** wrote on **Therapist**'s wall, "I am not buying Holly J's affection! I don't care what you think!"

**Fiona** brought a pig from Farmville.

**Fiona** and **Pet Pig** are now friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Don't Know What to do with Myself Part Two**

**Fiona** Porcelina the pig is my new best friend!

**Declan** dislikes this.

**Declan** wrote on **Fiona's** wall, "A pig Fiona? A pig? Who befriends a pig? Oh I hope it's not in your penthouse."

**Fiona** wrote on **Declan's** wall, "I can befriend a pig all I want and yes, Porcelina is in the penthouse and you can't do anything about it. You know what? Because you are in Vanderbilt Prep, that's why."

**Jenna** is in love with her pills. Three pounds baby. Three pounds.

**Anya** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "Jenna, taking diet pills do have serious side effects. Just watch out."

Twenty one people attended the Degrassi Cheerleader Calendar Photo shoot.

Twenty people joined the "I was there when Jenna farted or pooped during the calendar shoot" group.

**Chantay** does not approve of people who do number twos in the pants during a very important photo shoot…btw, Jenna, there is a chance that you won't be in the calendar. Sorryz.

**Jenna** has never been so embarrassed in her life…

**KC** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "Oh Jenna, don't worry about it. It's not the end of the world, and remember, I do love you the way you are 3."

**KC** sent **Jenna** a new pair of pants.

**Fiona** brought Porcelina the Pig to school.

**Sav** sent **Eli** and **Adam** a note, "Bad news guys, I thought I could get away with doing things behind my parent's back but dad's pissed off at me because of the car. Sorry, I can't help it if my dad doesn't know what fun is if he got hit upside the head with it."

**Adam** responded to the message, "Oh Sav, don't worry about it. Thanks for the tickets…wait, I'm sure we can work something out right?"

**Sav** responded to the message, "The only way I can go to that concert is if I somehow get a time machine…which is impossible."

**Eli** responded to the message, "We can still go…but Okay, here's the deal. We are going to send Sav's parents to the movies so they won't notice that the car is stolen."

**Sav** responded to the message, "But we have to be back before the movie ends or else I am dead meat."

**Adam** responded to the message, "Great idea. But we have to be careful or else the Bhandari's will notice that both Sav and the car is gone…that would just be bad."

**Fiona** and Porcelina are having a terrific time.

**Adam**, **Eli** and **Sav** joined the "I attended the best Dead Head concert to ever exist!" group.

**Adam** is ecstatic. He just met Dead Head. Sav, you are amazing!

**Eli** and **Sav** like this.

**Adam** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Oh damn it, I don't think we can make it before your parents."

**Sav** wrote on **Eli**'s and **Adam**'s wall, "Crap, crap, crap! Get, Bianca and go to the car. We need to leave like…NOW!"

**Eli** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Um… there is a problem; I think Bianca is drunk…"

**Sav** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I don't care. Just bring her along."

Porcelina completely destroyed Fiona's penthouse.

**Sav** can't believe that he got pulled over just because his parents thought that the truck was stolen…FML.

**Alli** commented on **Sav**'s status, "Sorry to say this big bro, but that was an epic fail."

**Sav** commented on his status, "Shut up, Alli, I don't need your comments."

**Sav**, **Adam** and **Eli** were arrested.

**Mr. Bhandari** bailed **Sav** out.

**Mr. Bhandari** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Sav, how dare you disobey me like that? I told you that you could not go to the concert and what did you do? The complete opposite. I just do not know what to do with you anymore. "

**Sav** wrote on **Mr. Bhandari**'s wall, "Why don't you start by letting me have a life? I hate the fact that you are taking away my friends, my music and my girlfriend, it sucks."

**Mr. Bhandari** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Oh really? Fine, well it is going to suck even more when I ground you for two months."

**Sav** is grounded for two months….FML.

**Adam** and **Eli** created the "Sav is the coolest senior to ever walk in Degrassi's walls," group.

**Holly J** visited **Fiona**.

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, I am so sorry for brushing you off and…what on Earth happen here?"

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Porcelina happened. We were having such a great time and then she went crazy. I forgive you Holly J; I totally get that you can't have your life revolve around me. Oh and can you help me clean up this mess?"

**Fiona** and **Holly J** cleaned up **Fiona**'s penthouse.

**Sav** it took so long to gain freedom and right when it was within a grasp, idiotic decisions made it all go away. Lesson learned…the hard way…FML.

**Eli** commented on **Sav**'s status, "That was deep man…"

**Adam** commented on **Sav**'s status, "Real deep…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Try Honesty Part One**

**Anonymous** The annual Band Slam is coming up at Degrassi. Sign-up sheets will be everywhere. If you think you go the talent sign-up and show everyone what you are made of!

**Wesley** the Three Musketeers are in band slam! Woohoo!

**Dave** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "Do. Not. Ever. Write. That. Again. I'm traumatized and what is this band slam?"

**Connor** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "Band slam? We don't even have a band."

**Wesley** commented on his status, "That's why we are going to make one with Dave being the lead singer. Dude, think about it, chicks love guys in bands. Even if we do suck, not saying that we will, they will still be all over us!"

**Wesley** and **Connor** created "The Three Tenners"

**Dave** joined the "Three Tenners."

**The Three Tenners** had band practice.

**Connor** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Dave, I don't know how to say this, but your singing is horrible."

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "I never said I could sing!"

**Connor** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Oh, I assumed…"

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "You can't just go around and assume things!"

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "You. Me. And Yale. What do you say?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "Sorry, no can do. I don't have the money and I have a job interview. Guess you'll have to have fun without me."

**Fitz** parked in **Eli**'s parking space.

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Hey, you're in my parking spot!"

**Fitz** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Yeah so?"

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Get the hell out of it!"

**Fitz** ripped the cover off of **Eli**'s hearse.

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "You just ripped off my hearse's cover!"

**Fitz** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Yeah so?"

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "OH it's on!"

**Eli**'s Fan Club hates **Fitz**.

**Holly J** saw a video with **Declan** and **Tinsley**.

**Anonymous** Oh no…is Tinsley up to her dirty tricks again?

**Holly J** there is something going on with Declan…I can feel it…

**Fiona** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Oh HJ, don't worry about it. Declan is not doing anything secretive. Trust me, I'm his twin. I would now. Toodles!"

**Holly J** commented on her status, "I'll take your word Fiona, for now….and don't call me HJ."

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "Guess what? I can go to Yale. Isn't that exciting? I know it is. Oh, that is my dream school…so what are the plans?"

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Uh…I don't think it's a good idea to come here…"

**Holly J** You know what? That's it.

**Holly J** called **Declan** and left a breakup voice message.

Holly wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, I think Declan is cheating on me…help!"

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Don't worry. Meet me at the Dot and we will discuss my brother and his cheating ways…"

**Fitz** slammed **Adam** into the lockers.

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

**Eli** and **Fitz** started a fight.

**Eli** and **Fitz**'s fight was stopped by a teacher who had enough guts to get between two pissed-off boys.

**Fitz** sent **Eli** an evil death glare.

**Eli** sent **Fitz** an evil death glare.

**Adam** back hurts. Damn it! Being slammed into the lockers in a non-sexual way hurts like hell!

**Alli** and four others like this.

**Eli** **Fitz** is going down!

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, I know that **Fitz** can be well…Fitz, but that does not mean it is right it harm him in a physical manner."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Oh don't worry, it won't be physical at all…. (inserts evil laugh)"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I'm going to ignore what was written between those parenthesizes."

Forty people saw **Eli** get kicked in the balls by **Fitz**.

Forty people added the "Oooh that gotta hurt. I'm so lucky I wasn't Eli" application to their profile

**Eli** that mother fucking asshole!

**Clare** commented on **Eli**'s status, "Now, now, what did I say about using profanity to express your emotions?"

**Eli** commented on his status, "But he kicked me in my prized jewels."

**Clare** commented on **Eli**'s status, "I know, I know…Fitz is a jerk…"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I will not stand for any of this. Please, for my sake at least, offer Fitz a truce. It's the only NON violent and safe solution. Remember Eli, violence is not the answer even if what Fitz did was totally uncalled for."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Fine, Clare. I'll do it…"

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Okay Fitz here's the deal, because of a certain someone who I shall not name, I have decided that fighting with you is not worth the trouble (btw, if I find out that I'm not able to procreate because of your little stunt, I will hunt you down in my uncovered hearse and somehow toss you into shark-infested waters…but enough with the threats.) So I'm offering you a little truce. You stop bothering me and **Adam** and stop taking MY parking spot and as a reward, I'll give you a fake I.D. You're a teenager; I know you will cherish that fake I.D. very much."

**Holly J** was at the Dot.

**Declan** was at the Dot.

**Holly J** WTH, I thought Declan was in the states…

**Declan** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Hey babe, happy to see me?"

**Holly J** commented on her status, "Uhhh….Uhhh…"

**Eli** purchased a fake I.D. with a criminal name from Contrabandville.


	11. Chapter 11

**Try Honesty Part Two**

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "Um, Declan, why are you here?"

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I wanted to surprise you and I listened to your break up message…that was hilarious."

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Hey, you. Me. New York for the weekend? I got the plane tickets."

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "New York? Declan, you can't just make plans like that. I have things to do. Places to go. People to meet. Ugh, Declan, I know you are trying to be sweet, but I can't make you pay for everything. I think we both need a break."

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Wait, you cannot be serious…"

**Holly J** changed her relationship status to single.

**Declan** doesn't know what to say.

**Wesley **wrote on the Three Tenners' wall, "Okay, I know what Dave is not the best singer, but I with some help from Sav, I think we have a shot at doing well at band slam."

**Wesley **sent **Connor** and **Dave** the new and approved song application.

**Connor** thinks that **Wesley **is a genius.

**Dave** wrote on the Three Tenners' wall, "Really you guys? Does my singing suck that much that you had to change my voice! I thought we were friends. I thought we were supposed to be there for each other!"

**Connor** wrote on the Three Tenners' wall, "Dave, I don't know how to say this, but you can't sing. What do you want us to do?"

**Dave** **Wesley **and **Connor** are both LOSERS!

**Sav** commented on **Dave**'s status, "Oh come on, Dave. Connor and Wesley are your friends, good friends. You know having good friends are something that is hard to come by. Connor and Wesley did not make the new song to insult you, they just wanted to have fun. And stop brooding in the hall."

**Dave** wrote on the Three Tenner's Wall, "Okay fine. I know I'm a terrible singer and I am ready to accept that. I'm sorry for calling you guys losers. Forgive me?"

**Eli** sent **Fitz** a fake ID.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, I hope you know what you're doing."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Clare, don't worry about it."

**Eli** called the **Police**.

**Eli** started a fight with the **Fitz.**

**Eli** gets beaten up.

The **Police** came and took **Fitz**'s fake ID.

**Fitz** Oh shit…

**Eli** oh shit is right.

**Police** wrote on **Fitz** wall, "You're coming with us young man. Get in the back of the car."

**Fitz** sent **Eli** an evil death glare.

**Eli** revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, please tell me that all the rumors are not true? You got Fitz arrested? How?"

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Yes, I did, Clare, yes I did. Let's just say, I gave Fitz a fake ID that would give the cops much interest."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "You do know that Fitz can just tell the Police that he got the fake ID from you."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Oh…right…I guess that thought slipped my mind. Hey, don't worry, I got everything under control."

**Fitz** Eli, you going down!

**Fitz** declared war on **Eli**.

**You don't Know my Name Part One**

**Wesley **wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Dude, you need to stop sleeping in class. You're lucky that you're smart or else you would be screwed."

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "What is the exact reason for your late nights? Is there something you should be telling Wes and I? Oh and btw, I need help with homework."

**Connor** wrote on the **Three Tenners** wall, "Guys, calm down. I'm just playing computer games really late at night."

**Connor** loves video games.

**Connor** is friends with his computer game's friend.

**Connor** is in a relationship with his computer game's friend.

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Connor, I demand that you tell me what the hell is going on? Since when you are in a relationship? Why I didn't know about this?"

**Wesley **commented on **Connor**'s status, "Dude…what?"

**Connor** commented on his status, "If you two must know, I have a girlfriend… who just happens to be my computer games partner. That's all."

**Wesley **commented on **Connor** status, "Uh…what?"

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Um, okay, what is she like? Is she hot?"

**Connor** commented on his status, "I feel like she is the only person who truly understands me…oh and I don't know if she's hot. I've never meet her."

**Wesley **commented on **Connor**'s status, "Uh… what!"

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "What do you mean you never met her? You can't have a girlfriend you never met…wait, what if your girlfriend isn't a girl at all. She or HE could be some wrinkly pervert that loves to prey on high school boys!"

**Connor** commented on his status, "Dave, I think you are overreacting."

**Anonymous** Dance at the Dot on Friday night!

**Alli** yey!

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Drew, do you want to come with me to the dance?"

**Dave** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "As much as I want to, I can't. My mom wants to me to work on my paper."

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Well, I can help you."

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

**Alli** has a plan.

**Alli** sent History Teacher **Drew**'s "Paper."

History Teacher accused **Drew** of plagiarizing.

**Drew** doesn't know what the hell is going on.

**Alli** feels horrible. Damn, and now because I, being the bigger person, admitted that I wrote Drew's paper, I have to write another one.

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Whatever we have…it's done."

**Alli** FML.

**Holly J** is at war with her face acne.

**Fiona **gave **Holly J** an acne removing machine.

**Fiona **thinks that **Holly J** is stressed.

**Anonymous** for reasons unbeknownst to all, Band slam is canceled.

**Sav** Damn it! Now I need to find an event replacement.

**Holly J** commented on **Sav**'s status, "Don't panic Sav, I got this. Why don't we make another dance? I mean, people love dances. "

**Anonymous** Because of the mysterious cancellation of Band slam, the dynamic duo aka Sav and Holly J is hosting a dance for all Degrassi students. So everyone find your best cowboy hats and boots because the theme is western!

**Fiona **wrote on **Holly J**'s status, "Holly J, listen this is urgent. I have a feeling that Sav, as in Degrassi's student body president, has a crush on you. I repeat: Sav has a crush on you."

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Oh Fiona, I assure you that Sav does not have a crush on me. We are just friends. Nothing more."

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Look, I guess you can come visit me at work…though I don't really know why…"

**Anonymous** Are Sav and Holly J just friends? Well according to very reliable sources, most likely not. Sav and Holly J were reported being very cozy at the Dot.

**Holly J** Sav and I are just friends! FRIENDS!


	12. Chapter 12

**You don't know my Name Part Two**

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Hey why don't you bring your computer girlfriend to the dance?"

**Wesley** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Yeah, we want to meet her. I got an idea. Meet her in a public place you know, just in case…"

**Connor** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Just in case of what?"

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Wes and I are going with you to meet your lady friend because that's what friends do."

**Connor** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Fine."

**Dave** WTF!

**Wesley** I didn't know that his friend was into… older women.

**Connor** well this is different.

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Different?! This is a pedophile! We need to bail like…now!"

**Wesley** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Connor, Dave's got a point…though I do not think that calling her a pedophile is very nice."

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Shut up Wesley, Connor, we are leaving NOW!"

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Oh sorry about what happened at the bar. Are you still coming to the dance?"

**Connor** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "NO."

**Dave** Damn it.

**Connor** is now friends with **ComputerGirl**

**Connor** sent **ComputerGirl** an "I'm sorry," bumper sticker.

**Drew** Girls, Girls, and Girls…I'm surprised that I didn't get a stroke from them yet.

**KC** commented on **Drew**'s status, "Man, I know exactly what you mean…"

**Drew** commented on his status, "Seriously, dating Alli is probably harder than ending a war. I need a new girlfriend."

**KC** commented on **Drew**'s status, "It's that bad? Don't worry. I got you. I'll find you another girlfriend."

**KC** suggested **Marisol** to be **Drew**'s friend.

**Marisol** and **Drew** are friends.

**Drew** wrote on **Marisol**'s wall, "Hey beautiful. You, me and The Dot. What do you say?"

**Marisol** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "YES!"

**Drew** and **Marisol** ate at The Dot.

**Drew** doesn't know what he just put himself through.

**Marisol** is super, duper excited!

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Hey **Alli**, do you remember that day when you asked me to the dance and stupid me said no? Well, I changed my mind; I'll go with you."

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "No…"

**Drew** damn it to hell!

**Drew** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Adam, I need your help! I want to ask Alli to the dance and she said no."

**Adam** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Make a show. Show her how much you want to go with her…"

**Drew**, **Fitz** and **KC** recited a poem to **Alli**.

**Alli** disliked this.

**Drew** CRAP!

**Drew** now this calls for plan B!

One hundred and one people attended the Degrassi dance.

**Adam** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Hi Alli! Jenna wanted me to tell you that she is at the photo booth waiting for you."

**Alli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Okay…"

**Alli** meet **Drew** at the photo booth.

**Drew** apologized.

**Alli** and **Drew** had a moment in the photo booth.

**Alli** and **Drew** are now dating.

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Hey, hot stuff!"

**Holly J** oh man, **Fiona**'s right.

**Fiona** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Hello, do you know who you are talking about? Of course, I am right. So what are you going to do about this?"

**Holly J** commented on her status, "I really…don't know…"

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think we should only stay as friends."

**Sav** sent **Holly J** a kiss.

**Fiona** commented, "So much for only being friends…"

**Sav** liked this.

**Holly J** needs to get her act together!

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Forget about the kiss. I think we should only be friends."

**Sav** is not going to let this go easily!

**Anonymous** Oh man, **Sav** just announced to everyone that **Holly J** is amazing and looks wonderful in her outfit! What is going on?

**Drew** commented on **Anonymous'** status, "Damn, I should have done this instead of the poem. Oh well, I still got Alli."

**Holly J** and **Sav** are in a "secret" relationship.

**Fiona** is suspicious. There is something fishy going on with Sav and Holly J and I do not like it one bit!

**Anya** liked **Fiona**'s status.

**My Body is a Cage**

**Adam** and **Bianca** are dance partners.

**Adam** close call. So glad that no one caught that.

**Adam** bumped into **Clare**.

**Adam** dropped tampons.

**Adam** WTF!

**Clare** well this is interesting…

**Adam** told **Eli** and **Clare** a secret.

**Adam** has great friends.

**Eli** commented on **Adam**'s status, "Damn straight!"

**Clare** commented on **Adam**'s status, "Oh Adam, that's so sweet of you."

**Adam** wrote on **Bianca**'s wall, "Um…hi, can we go out somewhere?"

**Bianca** pushed against **Adam**.

**Bianca** oh shit…

**Adam** oh SHIT!

**Bianca** ran away.

**Fitz** and **Owen** confronted **Adam** in the bathroom and attempted to force him to reveal himself.

**Adam** tried to get away.

**Owen** threw **Adam** into a glass door!

**Drew** is pissed off!

**Drew** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I don't know what the hell is going on but I am not going to let those idiots hurt you."

**Adam** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Drew- don't!"

**Drew** got into a handicap match with **Fitz** and **Owen**.

**Drew** got beat up.

**Anya**, **Holly J** and **Sav** are partners in a History project.

**Holly J**, **Anya** and **Sav** disliked this.

**Anya** brought a nice lunch for her mother.

**Anya** get well soon mom!

**Anya** why is the house empty, where is mom's car and why is there a wedding ring on the table!

**Leia** commented on **Anya**'s status, "Is mom having an affair!"

**Mrs. MacPherson** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Honey, why would you ever think that I would have an affair? I'm just getting an MRI."

**Anya** found out what her mother is not feeling well…

**Dave** is messing up big time in Ms. Oh's class.

**Wesley** commented on **Dave**'s status, "You need to get on her good side…"

**Connor** commented on **Dave**'s status, "Why don't you go on her facebook and find what you two have in common?"

**Dave** commented on his status, "Great idea! Oh, I found out she has a boyfriend…sorry guys…and that she likes motorcycles."

**Connor** commented on **Dave**'s status, "Good!"

**Dave** got a failing grade.

**Dave** I guess using personal pictures of your teacher is not a very good idea…


	13. Chapter 13

**My Body is a Cage Part Two**

**Adam** changed gender to female.

**Adam** changed name to **Gracie**.

**Bianca **wrote on **Gracie**'s wall, "Oh so now you're a girl? A lesbian girl? Hahaha, you're such a loser."

**Mrs. Torres** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I understand that you…feel that you shouldn't be what you were born to be, but for my sake, can you be a girl when your grandmother comes? If you don't, then you can't see her."

**PresDTClub **do not worry fellow DT fans, Drew is alive and well. I repeat: Drew is alive and well.

**Adam** wrote on **Mrs. Torres**' wall, "Mom, I want to stay in Degrassi…as a girl."

Twenty-three people joined the group, "I was there when Dave tried and failed to do the Risky Business Impersonation."

**Connor** commented, "I can't believe Dave did that."

**Wesley** commented, "I can't believe Dave did that in his boxers."

**Ms. Oh** changed her relationship status to "single."

**Mrs. Torres** doesn't know what is going on in Degrassi.

**Mrs. Torres** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Honey, I think it would be better and not to mention safer if you went to a different school."

**Fitz** and **Owen** were suspended.

**Clare** wrote on **Gracie**'s wall, "Adam, if you want to be a boy- be a boy. Don't worry about what other people may think of you especially Bianca. You do not need to change for anyone.

**Clare**, Eli and three others attended the female clothing bonfire.

**Gracie** changed name to **Adam**.

**Anya** can't deal with this.

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I don't think I can make it today. Something came up. I'm so so sorry."

**Holly J** is suspicious.

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Sav, we got a problem. Anya knows about us. That's why she won't work with us. I knew this would be a bad idea…"

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I'm sure that is not the reason- I hope. Oh man, do you think she's pissed off at us?"

**Connor** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "How are you not in trouble? I was positive that Ms. Oh was going to give you a detention after that little dance stunt you pulled in class."

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "You know what? You're right, not that I'm complaining about not getting in trouble. She seemed out of it."

**Holly J** is about to lose it.

**Anya** oops!

**Anya** deleted history project application.

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "What is up with you? Are you that mad about Sav and me that not only have you missed out project sessions, but destroyed said project completely?"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J's** wall, "My mother has cancer."

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Oh my god…Anya, I'm so, so sorry. I think you should go to the doctor's office. I know you may be scared but I think it is the best thing to do."

**Anya** to go or not go to the doctor's office…that is the question.

**Anya** decided not to go to the doctor's office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tears Dry on their Own Part One**

**Jenna** Omg! Omg! Omg!

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "You are going to be at my audition, right?"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "I can't… I have a football game that I can't miss. Sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise."

**Jenna**…okay, I got this...audition, here I come!

**KC** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "You'll be amazing!"

**Jenna** is nervous.

**Jenna** cannot believe this is happening to her…now!

**Alli** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "Don't worry Jenna! I'm here for you!"

**Jenna** really cannot believe this is happening to her…

**Alli** commented on **Jenna**'s status, "Don't worry…"

**Jenna** commented on her status, "Don't worry? Don't worry! I can't fit any of my clothes anymore!"

**Jenna** attended Talent Show auditions.

**Jenna** completely messed up her auditions.

**Jenna** didn't one of the judges look like the guy from that American singing show?

**KC** showed up at the auditions.

**Jenna** is going to make this audition work!

**Jenna** attended second audition.

**Jenna** I made it!

**Alli** is frighteningly suspicious…she really hopes that her guy is wrong…

**Alli** rented out Pregnancy book from library.

**Alli** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Oh no, we need to get a pregnancy like right now."

**Jenna** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "What- why? No! I refuse."

**Alli** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Jenna, you need to take a pregnancy test. I know this is scary but we need to find out now."

**Jenna** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Okay, I'll take it. I don't know why I have to do that; it's not like I'm pregnant. I just need to keep taking those pills, eat right and lose weight."

**Alli** invited **Jenna** to take the **Pregnancy Test**.

**Jenna** took the pregnancy test.

**Jenna** oh shit.

**Connor** good times with Realm of Doom Buddy.

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Why are you still friends with her?"

**Connor** commented on his status, "Shut up, Dave. She's great and a good friend. Why can't you get off my back? She's perfectly normal."

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Normal? She looks like a serial killer no, a rapist! Connor, get out while you are still alive!"

**Wesley** commented on **Connor**'s status, "While I do think that she looks a bit creepy, saying that she looks like a serial killer and a rapist isn't very nice…"

**Connor** commented on his status, "I would call you something but since I am against profanity, I won't. Consider yourself lucky Dave."

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Dude, you need to talk to girls your own age and don't you dare tell me that Computer is a girl because she has girl in her name .I don't give a damn. She's like….forty!"

**Wesley** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Dave has a point. This is starting to get weird and Mr. Simpson will kill you if he finds out you're befriending a middle age women. Wait, I know. Chat Room!"

**Alli** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Jenna you need to tell KC like…NOW!"

**Jenna** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "But…but…"

**Alli** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "NO BUTS!"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Oh honey, you won't believe how much I love my life right now. It's perfect with a capital P. Hey so what were you going to tell me?"

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "I'm pregnant."

**KC** changed his mood to "WTF"

**Dave** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "That's a mood?"

**KC** uh…I don't think I'm into babies.

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Uh…wow… Oh baby, it's okay…I'm sure we will find a way to pay for the abortion."

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Abortion? Who said I was getting an abortion?"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Wait. you're actually going to keep the baby?"

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "I didn't say that…"

**Jenna** wrote on **Kyle's** wall, "I'm pregnant and as far as I know, KC doesn't want anything to do with it unless I get an abortion."

**Kyle** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Normal older brothers would explode…consider yourself lucky that I'm not like the others…"

**Jenna** attended doctor's appointment.

**Doctor** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "You are five months pregnant. If you want an abortion, it's going to be pretty risky. My advice: just keep it."

**Kyle** oh fuck…

**Jenna** FML

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "I can't get an abortion."

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "What do you mean you can't get an abortion?"

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "I'm five months pregnant and contrary to what you may think, I'm not risking my life for this."

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Well, what the hell I am supposed to do?"

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Be there for me like the supposedly supportive boyfriend you are."

**Connor** is meeting **ComputerGirl** at the game store.

**Dave** wrote on **Mr. Simpson**'s wall, "Mr**. **Simpson help! Connor is with a creepy old lady at the bookstore!"

**Mr. Simpson** Oh Hell NO!

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Don't worry Connor, we'll save you!"

**Dave** and **Wesley** saw **Connor** and Computer Girl.

**ComputerGirl** is offline.

**Connor** this…sucks.

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Okay, fine, although I don't think this is a good idea, if you want to be friends with that lady, then go ahead."

**Wesley** commented on **Connor**'s status, "I'm with Dave. Just be careful."

**Connor** commented on his status, "Thanks you guys."

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Oh crap, is that Mr. Simpson?"

**Mr. Simpson** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "I cannot believe you did that. You are not to talk to that woman. Do you understand?"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Anya, wanna hang out?"

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "As much as I want to, I have to go to the hospital. My mother is going through some radiation."

**Anya** Seriously, I thought hot doctors were only on TV…

**Riley** commented on **Anya**'s status, "Hands off Anya, he's mine."

**Anya** commented on her status, "No, he's not and I don't think he's gay. Sorry Riley."

**Riley** and **Anya** are friends with the **Hot Doctor**.

**Riley** commented, "Is that even his name?"

**Anya** commented, "No, but he's hot so I think that name fits."

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I have a very capable gaydar thank you very much. He's gay."

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "As much as I think you two do make a cute couple, I think he's straight."

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Fine, why don't we ask the man himself?"

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "You got it! Okay, here's the plan: we are going to ask him about his dating past but we need to sound professional. Oh, wait! I know! Tell him that we are doing this for a school project!"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Wow, that's actually a not so bad idea…"

**Anya** invited **Hot Doctor** to take the "Dating Quiz."

The **Hot Doctor** took the "Dating Quiz."

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Hah! Told you! He's one hundred percent straight!"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Oh damn…"

**Tears Dry on their Own Part Two**

**Connor** secretly talked to **ComputerGirl**

**Connor** wrote on **ComputerGirl**'s wall, "I think you are the only one who truly understands me and what I am going through (and it does help that you love Realm of Doom.) I am so glad that I met you."

**ComputerGirl** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Oh, I feel the same way too. I think we should meet up again, but don't tell your friends. I don't think they like me very much."

**Connor** wrote on **ComputerGirl**'s wall, "That can be arranged."

**ComputerGirl** picked **Connor** up from school.

**ComputerGirl** having a good time.

**Connor** What the hell is going on!

**ComputerGirl** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Connor… I can explain!"

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Oh god, the creepy old lady tried to rape you?"

**Wesley** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Dave, you're not really helping…"

**Connor** commented on his status, "Dave, she didn't try to rape me. She just touched my leg. That's all."

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "That's all!"

**Mr. Simpson** commented on **Connor**'s status, "What! Connor, I expect an explanation right now!"

**Dave** commented on **Connor**'s status, "Oh crap, I forgot Simpson is on facebook!"

**Connor** commented on his status, "My life is over…"

Simpson took **Connor**'s computer.

**Connor** changed his mood to "depressed."

**Wesley** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Connor isn't talking to us!"

**Dave** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Oh really? I didn't realize that."

**Dave** wrote on **Connor**'s wall, "Look man, I know you are mad at us, but it was for your safety. That woman was just weird and she tried to rape you…sorry."

**Connor** forgives everyone.

**Riley** hates his life.

**Anya** commented on **Riley**'s status, "Don't be so pessimistic Riley…we will think of something."

**Riley** commented on his status, "I stopped hanging out with the team you know, so Zane can think that I don't agree with what they're telling him, but he won't talk to me!

**Anya** commented on **Riley**'s status, "…Until you come out. Yes Riley, I am aware of this. You told the same thing about fifteen times in yoga class."

**Anya** invited **Riley** to the "My soul mate is…" test.

**Anya** commented, "Send me the results!"

**Riley** took the "My soul mate is…" test.

**Riley**'s soul mate is **Zane**.

**Riley** commented, "Oh damn…"

**Anya** commented, "I knew you are still in love with him!"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I'm not still in love with him. Okay, what if I am? He hates me."

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Riley, as your friend and part of the reason why you and Zane got together in the first place, I'm going to find a way to get you two lovebirds back together. Count on it."

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "I spy with my little eye a guy by the name of Zane coming out of Degressi doors…"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Uh, why are you talking like that? And why would I care that Zane is coming outside…"

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Seriously, Riley can you use your mind for once? Talk to him! Ask him if he can help you with math!"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Oh…right…"

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Never mind. I'll do it!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Still Fighting It Part One**

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Zane is still not talking to me."

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Have no fear, my dear Riley, I have an idea. Sign up for the Degrassi Bachelor Auction."

**Owen** made gay jokes in the locker room.

**Owen** dyed **Zane**'s shirt pink.

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Go to the LGBT meeting. Zane is a member. Great chance to talk to him."

**Riley** attended LGBT meeting.

**Riley** felt bad for **Zane**.

**Riley** I'm a homophobe…?

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Wow, you just realized that? Well, the first part of solving a problem is admitting that you have one. Great job!"

**Zane** is talking to **Riley** again.

**Dave** walked past **Riley** and said something about gay.

**Riley** shoved **Dave** quiet harshly.

**Dave** added **Riley** to the "Don't Mess with," group.

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Riley, you need to do something and now. Tell your team that they just can't bully other teammates! Be Spartacus! Wait- have you even seen Spartacus?"

**Riley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I'm Greek. It's a required viewing. Oh and great idea!"

Football team joined "Be Spartacus!" group.

**Owen** stormed out of locker room.

**Someone** wrote "homo" on **Riley**'s locker.

**Riley** is officially pissed.

**Adam** it sucks when your two best friends like each other and won't do a damn thing about it. It just sucks.

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s and **Clare**'s wall, "Hey, why don't we form a group to reenact Romeo and Juliet's death scene for the project?"

**Eli** wrote on Adam's wall, "Okay."

**Clare** wrote on Adam's wall, "Fine by me."

**Adam**, **Clare** and **Eli** practiced Shakespeare.

**Clare** and **Eli** kissed.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Hi, Eli!"

**Eli** gave **Clare** the cold shoulder.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I don't know what is going on but I know this much: I like you and you like me."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "**Clare**, I didn't mean- I'm sorry for leading you think that there was something going on between us."

**Clare** is crushed.

**Eli** changed his mood to "guilty."

**Wesley** I am sick and tired of not having a girlfriend! I'm signing up for the auction.

**Dave** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "And why are you doing this?"

**Wesley** commented on his status, "Because Anya is the perfect girl and she'll be impressed with my courage to sign myself into an auction!"

**Wesley** ANYA KNOWS MY NAME!

**Dave** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Dude, you are going to make a fool out of yourself on stage. Back out of this now!"

**Wesley** has an idea…

**Wesley** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "I have a proposition for you: I'll tutor you and in return, you teach me how to be cool."

**Drew** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Okay, I guess…"

**Still Fighting It Part Two**

**Eli** did not come to class.

**Clare** and **Adam** did their projects without **Eli**.

**Clare** wrote on **Adam's** wall, "Seriously Adam, what is up with Eli?"

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Man, you have to tell Clare about you know who!"

**Clare** wrote on Adam's wall, "Adam tell me where Eli lives and if you don't, I'll harm your precious comics!"

**Clare** went to **Eli**'s house.

**Eli** what…is she doing…here?

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I demand an explanation."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Okay fine, I have been avoiding because I am too afraid to like you too much. Happy now?"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Okay- what?"

**Eli** took **Clare** on a drive.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "This is the place where my ex-girlfriend died. It was all my fault- if we didn't get into that fight…all I'm saying is, I don't deserve to be happy."

**Clare** omg…

**Drew** teaching a nerdy nobody to become cool is now easy job.

**Wesley** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I'm dropping out of the auction."

**Anya** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "What? Why? Oh come on Wesley, any girl would be lucky to have a date with you."

**Riley** Owen is going down.

**Zane** commented on **Riley**'s status, "Riley, you have to calm down!"

**Riley** punched **Owen** in the face.

**Owen** and three others dump **Zane** into the dumpster.

**Riley** commented, "Zane!"

**Zane** commented, "Leave me alone."

**Zane** and **Riley** are not friends.

**Riley** is screwed and now has to find a way to get **Zane** back…again. FML.

Fifty people attended the Degrassi Bachelor Auction.

**Anya** bought **Wesley** for two dollars.

**Riley** brought **Zane** for fifty dollars.

**Riley** and **Zane** are friends.

**Drew** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Are you gay?"

**Riley** crap.

**Zane** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Shouldn't you be planning for our date?"

**Riley** is the man.


	16. Chapter 16

**Purple Pills Part One**

**Fiona** this is just great. Now, I have to testify against Bobby. My life is so perfect…not.

**Fiona** saw a video of **Bobby**.

**Fiona** changed her mood to "aggravated."

**Therapist** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, I think you need to start taking some medication to help with your anxiety. I don't want you to get hurt."

**Fiona** liked Alcohol.

**Fiona** helped **Holly J** and **Sav** with dance.

**Fiona** attended the PTA presentation.

**Fiona** dressed up in a cancan outfit.

**Mr. Simpson** is speechless and what the hell?

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona! Don't do it!"

**PTA** approved of "Monte Carlo" theme for dance.

**Adam** is the king of the third wheel.

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Hey why don't we hang out tonight?"

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Sorry, no can do. I have to study."

**Eli** and **Clare** are on a date.

**Adam** saw **Eli** and **Clare** at the Dot.

**Adam** sat with **Fitz** in the cafeteria.

**Adam** and **Fitz** are friends.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Is there a significant reason why Adam is sitting next to the same boy who beat him and his brother up?"

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Why are you friends with Fitz? He pushed you through a glass door. A glass door!"

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Because you rather hang out with Clare than me."

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "We're dating. That's what we do!"

**Anya** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "I must say Riley, you owe me big time for my matchmaking skills. Nominate you and **Riley** for Homecoming Kings. This will really show Zane that you want to work this out."

**Riley** told football team that he is gay.

Five hundred people attended the Degrassi Football Team.

**Coach Armstrong** showed **Riley** a college scout.

**Riley** is worried that new college team won't like him because of you-know- what.

**Purple Pills Part Two**

Four people nominated **Fiona** for Alcohol Anonymous.

**Fiona** completely screwed up her deposition.

**Mrs. Coyne** caught **Fiona** with alcohol.

**Fiona** studied with **Holly J.**

**Mrs. Coyne** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, what is going on?"

**Fiona** wrote on **Mrs. Coyne**'s wall, "Bobby never hit me."

**Fiona** messed up her exam.

**Adam** wants to join **Fitz**'s fight club.

**Adam** was paired up to fight Bianca.

**Adam** stormed out.

**Eli** punched **Fitz** in the stomach.

**Adam** got in trouble.

**Clare** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Adam, please do not meet up with Fitz."

**Adam** met with **Fitz** to finish fight.

**Fitz** punched **Eli**.

**Adam** kneed **Fitz** in his prized jewels.

**Clare** threw a stink bomb into the testing room.

**Riley** does not know what he should do with college football.

**Riley** met with Eastern scout.

**Riley** wrote on Eastern scout's wall, "Um…I'm gay."

**Eastern scout** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "Sexual orientation does not matter. I want you on my football team."

**Coach** sent **Riley** a scholarship.

**Riley** kissed **Zane** in the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**All Falls Down Part One**

**Alli** is in a relationship with **Drew**.

**Alli** and **Drew** studied together.

**Mrs. Torres** caught **Alli** and **Drew**.

**Drew** my mother always finds ways to mess up moments.

**Alli** well this is embarrassing.

**KC** and **Drew** studied together.

**Bianca** has a new interest.

**Bianca** sent **Drew** a text.

**Drew** oh my…

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Drew, what is that?"

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Uh, don't worry about. I will… fix things."

**Drew** wrote on **Bianca**'s wall, "As much as I enjoyed that lovely text you sent me, don't do it again. I have a girlfriend and if she finds out that you are doing this, she's going to flip out."

**Bianca** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Uh…fine, like I care. Meet me in the Boiler Room at four."

**Drew** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Bianca wants me to meet her in the boiler room. What's so important about the boiler room?"

**KC** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "You do know what the Boiler Room is the Hook up room right?"

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Meet you at the dance okay?"

**Drew** went to the boiler room.

**Clare** is having an anxiety attack.

**Eli** commented on **Clare**'s status, "And why is that?"

**Clare** commented on her status, "I don't want anyone to know what I was the one who threw the stink bomb!"

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s status, "Wow…you're still worried about that? Don't worry about it. I already told Simpson that it was **Fitz**'s doing."

**Eli** kissed **Clare**.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I have a French exam."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I think you just passed."

**Clare** changed her relationship status to "it's complicated."

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I don't know what to do about Eli…I like him. I'm pretty sure that he likes me but he still isn't over the Julia thing."

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Trust me, I know how you feel. It's not official until it's official."

**Clare** is never going to ask **Alli** for relationship advice.

**Fitz** put **Eli** in a headlock.

**Clare** and **Eli** are in a relationship.

**Clare** brought two dance tickets.

**Fitz** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Just to let you know, I plan to murder Eli at the dance."

**Clare** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Please don't- I'll do anything to make you stop."

**Fitz** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Anything you say? Well that's perfectly fine with me. Go to the dance with me and I'll leave your precious Eli alone."

**Clare** wrote on **Fitz** wall, "Fine."

**Clare** cannot believe this is happening.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, I know we planned to go to the dance tonight but we can't go together. I made a deal with Fitz and in order for him to leave you alone, I agreed to go to the dance with him. I'm so sorry."

**Eli** changed his mood to "ticked off."

**Fitz** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "So you found out? Don't worry Eli, since I am a good person, I'll promise to be gentle with Clare went we hook up."

**Eli** sent **Fitz** the death glare from Hell.

**Fitz** sent **Eli** the death glare from Hell.

**Jenna**, **Alli** and **Clare** are prepping for dance at **Clare**'s house.

**Eli** showed up at **Clare**'s house.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Clare, I know how to deal with Fitz. Put some drugs in his drink. That should make him sick."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Are you serious? I know you and Fitz hate each other guts but don't you dare throw me into your drama. I cannot believe you would think of doing such a thing."

**All Falls Down Part Two**

257 people attended the Night in Vegas Dance.

**Bianca** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Sorry to break it to you but your boyfriend and I hooked up in the boiler room."

**Alli** is mad.

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "What is this I'm hearing about you and Bianca hooking up?"

**Drew** oh shit…

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I'm so sorry. All we did was kiss. That's all."

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Okay…fine. I forgive if and only if you don't talk to that Bianca again."

**Fitz** met **Clare** at the dance.

**Clare** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Will you stop going after Eli if he apologizes to you?"

**Fitz** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Okay."

**Drew** talked to **Bianca**.

**Alli** caught **Bianca** and **Drew**.

**Alli** wrote on **Bianca**'s wall, "You- you boyfriend stealer!"

**Bianca** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Don't blame everything on me darling. Drew and I had oral sex in the boiler room."

**Sav** announced that the Homecoming Queen and King are **Drew** and **Alli**!

**Sav**….uh…where is Alli?

**Sav** played a song for **Holly J**.

**Holly J** is touched.

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Oh my god, that was so sweet of you. Meet me in a couple of minutes in the theatre."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, can you please apologize to Fitz."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Sure, but I won't mean it."

**Eli** sent an "apology" to **Fitz**.

**Fitz** rejected "apology."

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Let's make a truce with a drink."

**Eli** slipped drugs into **Fitz**'s drink.

**Fitz** became sick.

**Clare** chased after **Fitz**.

**Alli** changed her mood to "depressed."

**Owen** complimented **Alli**.

Owen wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Hey, I'll pay you fifty dollars to hook up in the boiler room."

**Alli** wrote on **Owen's** wall, "Fine and make sure you tell Drew about it."

**Drew** and three other people played poker.

**Adam** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Why did you cheat on Alli?"

**Drew** wrote on Adam's wall, "Because Bianca made me feel…great."

**Bianca** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Just to let you know, your girlfriend is hooking up with one of your teammates. You do know who Owen is, right?'

**Fitz** had a knife.

**Clare** wrote on **Adam's** wall, "Adam, you have to tell Mr. Simpson that Fitz has a knife!"

**Clare** went to find **Eli**.

**Alli** Um…maybe doing this isn't such a great idea. I'll be turned into a prostitute.

**Owen** didn't want **Alli** to leave.

**Drew** caught **Owen** and **Alli**.

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Alli, I'm so sorry."

**Alli** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Save it for someone who cares."

**Alli** is no longer in a relationship with **Drew**.

**Mr. Simpson** why on earth did I thought it would be a good idea to become a principal?

**Mr. Simpson** shut down the dance.

**Police **arrived at **Degrassi**.

**Degrassi** is on lock down.

**Mrs. Torres** where on earth is my stepson?

**Owen** wrote on **Mrs. Torres**, "He's in the boiler room receiving oral sex from Alli."

**Mrs. Torres** caught **Alli** and **Drew**.

**Mrs. Torres** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "You- loose woman! How dare you try to corrupt my son!"

**Alli** if I wasn't in such a bad mood, I would have kicked Drew's ass along with his mother. I am not a slut!

**Holly J** gave **Sav** a striptease in the theatre.

**Police **caught **Holly J** and **Sav**.

**Sav** um…this is not going to end well…FML…

**Holly J** this is yet another reason why I should never give stripteases in school.

**Clare** found **Eli**.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, Fitz has a knife and he wants to kill you! We have go NOW!"

**Eli** will not back down from **Fitz**.

**Fitz** found **Clare** and **Eli**.

**Eli** wrote on **Fitz**, "Look, I'm sorry about everything- just stop it already!"

**Fitz** pulled out the knife.

**Clare** is freaking out.

**Eli** oh crap

**Eli** pushed **Clare** away.

**Fitz** pushed **Eli**.

**Fitz** stabbed the door.

**Police **found **Fitz**.

**Clare** and fifteen others witnessed **Fitz** get arrested.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I like you but if you are going to keep butting heads with bad people than I can't be with you."

**Mr. Simpson** could not believe this is happening…

**Mr. Simpson** demands an explanation and he wants it NOW!

**Clare** and **Eli** explained story to **Mr. Simpson**.

**Mr. Simpson** changed his mood to "cannot describe but is not a good feeling at all."

**Police **forced **Holly J** and **Sav** out of the school.

**Police **wrote on **Mr. Mr. Simpson**'s wall, "We found these two in the theatre. This young lady right here was giving this boy a strip tease."

**Mr. Simpson** changed his mood to "livid."

**Mr. Simpson** There are going to be changes, big changes. When you get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all.

Entire Degrassi student body joined the group, "What the hell did Mr. Simpson mean by that?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't Let Me Get Me **

**Anonymous**: Hey, everyone how was your vacation? I'm sure everyone is so glad to be back at Degrassi (if you haven't noticed. I'm being sarcastic). Unfortunately thanks to the drama that was Vegas Night, Mr. Simpson had decided to make some drastic changes to Degrassi. I know, I know, this sucks. Two of the biggest changes to the school are that everyone has to wear grade-coded uniforms and PDA of any type- I don't think you can even hold hands. Now, before anyone of you decides to start a revolution, I just want to remind you that Degrassi is Degrassi, and it will never be boring.

**Clare** is not feeling these new rules AT ALL.

**Alli** is surprising refreshed by the new Degrassi. No drama. No worrying about putting on heels and make-up when I get to school because lovely parents would never let me wear them. This is a start to brand new second half of the school year.

**Drew** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I'm sorry about Vegas night. I'm sorry about my mother calling you a whore. I don't think you're a whore. You're amazing and I want to get back together- no more games,"

**Alli** wrote on **Drew's** wall, "Like HELL am I going to go out with you again. I don't need this drama in my life anymore."

**Heather** is sick.

**Wesley, Adam** and **Connor** joined the Science Team.

**Alli** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Hey, can I join the science team?"

**Adam** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "By the way, Drew is not over you. He was in emo-mode this entire break, crying over you- he even started doing creepy stuff like going to your house."

**Alli** oh my god, did I make a mistake?

**Mr. Simpson** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "You are going to attend a self-esteem group for girls thanks to your little stunt you pulling in the boiler room."

**Alli** attended self-esteem group.

**Bianca** attended self-esteem group.

**Alli** took **Bianca's** phone.

**Alli** sent naked **Bianca** pics to all her friends.

**Anonymous** poor poor Alli, it seems that she is the main blame for the new rulers. Although she did do some questionable things, she was not the only one who lost all sense during Vegas Night. Put that in mind, before you start harassing the student body president's half-sister.

The **Science team** kicked **Alli** out of team.

**Jenna** is a finalist for **Teen Star**!

**Jenna** seriously needs to get more votes.

**Jenna** wrote on **Chantay**'s wall, "I need some help. I need votes for Teen Star!"

**Chantay** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Honey, there is one thing that people love to hear about: drama and trust me you have a whole stockpile full of it. Use that to your advantage."

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Did you tell your mother about me being pregnant?"

**KC** is not talking to **Jenna.**

**Jenna** I guess that's a no…

**KC** and **Lisa** went to **Miss Steaks**.

**Lisa** is a big **Jenna** fan and she hopes she wins!

**Lisa** and **KC** watched **Teen Star**.

**Jenna** wrote on **Teen star's** wall, "I have a secret I like to reveal… I'm pregnant."

**KC** oh damn…


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Lockdown Part One**

**Declan** is back at **Degrassi**

**Holly J** **Declan**'s back….? No worries. I got this.

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Can we meet up for lunch to catch up on some things.

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s, "Why don't we have lunch together?"

**Declan** HJ will be mine again… just have to find out how.

**Fiona** commented on **Declan**'s status, "You do know that she has a boyfriend who just happens to be Degrassi's student body president."

**Declan** commented on his own status, "And the point of that piece of information is?"

**Sav** isn't it nice when your girlfriend's ex and very determined boyfriend decided to come back into our lives…I'm being very sarcastic here.

**Holly J** commented on **Sav**'s status, "I assure you that nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen between Declan and I. I love being with you and Declan and I are over."

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I was thinking about what you told me all those months ago about how I always used money as the answer to all my issues and I realized that you were right. Therefore, I decided to start a charity."

**Holly J** wtf…

**Declan** got this.

**Chantay** cannot believe that the Power Squad is cancelled. Seriously, who is going to cheer on the sports teams? The marching band?

**Mr. Simspon **wrote on **Chantay**'s wall, "There will be no clubs in Degrassi without a teacher supervising what is going on. Blame those involved in Vegas night for this."

**Chantay** fml.

**Eli** is back.

**The Eli Fan Club**, **Clare** and seventy-nine people liked this.

**Clare** forgave **Eli**.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "You, me and seeing Chuck Palahnuik…what do you say?"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "As much as I would love to go, I have to attend the Grundy awards and my parents said they were going to come together….without fighting."

**Declan** brought an **iPad**.

Three hundred people attended the** Grundy's Awards**.

**Declan** has everything under control.

**Declan** sat next to **Holly J** and **Sav**.

**Holly J** this is going to get awkward.

**Sav** what the hell does Mr. I have all the money in the world thinks he is doing?

**Clare**'s parents are fighting.

**Clare** is mad.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I can't go out with you after the awards because my parents want to talk to me."

**Clare** got an award.

**Eli** liked this.

**Clare** doesn't understand why her parents can't be happy for her.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s status, "But I'm happy for you. Hang with me tonight."

**Declan** won the award and dedicated to **Holly J**.

**Fiona** damn, Declan is really serious about this.

**Holly J** honestly…doesn't…know what to say…thanks Declan.

**Declan** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "You're very welcome mon Cherie amour."

Fifty people attended the Coyne Grundy's After Party.

**Declan** phase two is now in motion.

**Fiona** commented on **Declan**'s status, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

**Declan** sent **Sav** the **iPad.**

**Sav** is speechless.

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I know you are with Sav, but I love you and whatever I have done to make you leave me I'm sorry. I want you back Holly J. I need you back."

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "I'm not getting back with you."

**Declan** changed his mood to "depressed."

**Fiona** commented, "So, I guess your plan didn't work?"

**Declan** commented, "I guess not, damn it."

**Fiona** all of the sudden became drunk.

**Holly J** OMG **Fiona**!

**Holly J** and **Declan** helped **Fiona**.

**Declan** my sister is a genius.

**Holly J** and **Declan** are now offline.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Let's get some piercings!"

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Not tonight. We can't go out again if your father murders me."

**Clare**'s parents are angry at **Clare**.

**Clare** showed parents piercing.

**Clare** is in serious trouble.

**Chantay**, **Anya** and **Marisol** attended Power Squad Meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Love Lockdown Part Two**

**Anonymous **Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, get ready for the for most amazing love triangle since Declan/Jane/Spinner…seriously, Declan what is up with this love triangles?

**Holly J** commented, "What triangle? There is no triangle."

**Declan** is the king of the world!

**Holly J** is a horrible, horrible person.

**Declan **changed his mood to "feeling glorious."

**Declan** made breakfast.

**Fiona** is so happy that her brother and is now ex-ex-girlfriend are together again!

**Fiona** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "By the way, the whole me being drunk this was an act."

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J'**s wall, "I'm so happy for you and Declan!"

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Last night was a mistake. I didn't want to cheat on Sav… Declan pressured me to that…you know how your brother is…"

**Fiona** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "You- you rapist!"

**Declan** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Are you drinking again?"

**Fiona** wrote on **Declan**'s, wall, "Holly J told me all about it. She said you pressure her to sleep with you. I never thought you would steep so low."

**Declan** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Wait- what? But- I didn't pressure her or anything. Fi, you know I wouldn't do that…shit!"

**Declan** fml.

**Declan** went to Miss Steaks.

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan**'s wall, "Declan, just leave."

**Declan** left.

**Clare** just turned into…she doesn't know but she's loving it.

**Eli** disliked this.

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Is there something going on that you're not telling me about?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Don't worry about it. Everything is under control."

**Holly J** got into Yale.

**Declan** is leaving for New York.

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Listen, I know that things between you and my brother are rather complicated, but Declan is leaving for New York and he isn't coming back. Talk to him even for this one last time."

**Holly J** wrote on **Declan** wall, "What I-we did last night was a mistake, however, I don't think you raped me. Also, I got into Yale….and yeah. **Declan**, I need some time to figure out where we are going in this…relationship but until I do, I'm sticking with **Sav**."

**Declan** wrote on **Holly J'**s wall "Holly J, I'll wait for you until the day I die."

**Declan** changed his mood to "emotionally exhausted."

**Fiona** disliked this.

**Clare** and **Eli** had dinner with **Clare**'s parents.

**Clare** embarrassed **Eli** at dinner.

**Eli** thinks that **Clare** is using him to get back at her parents.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "What is up with you? Is there a teenage mid-life crisis that I don't know about?"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "No, I'm trying to steer my parents away from trying to kill each other to my rebellion…phase."

**Chantay** is really not feeling this "no clubs allowed in Degrassi" rule.

**Marisol**, **Anya** and thirty-three other like this.

**Chantay** everyone who wants to have their clubs that they have worked so hard for to come back to Degrassi come to the Dot after school!

Thirty people attended "Regain our Clubs and Honor at Degrassi" at the Dot.

**Mr. Simpson**'s car is covered with sticky notes.

Seventy-four people liked this.

**Mr. Simpson** disliked this.

**Mr. Simpson** demands an explanation.

**Chantay** wrote on **Mr. Simpson**'s wall, "What happened to your car was my fault, but we, as in everyone who wanted our clubs, thought that this was the only way to get your attention. All we want is our clubs back. That's all."

**Mr. Simpson** wrote on **Chantay**'s wall, "Fine. I'll hold a meeting about this matter."

**Clare**'s parents are getting a divorce.


	21. Chapter 21

**Umbrella Part One**

**Clare** is aggravated belong belief. She doesn't want to go back and forth between two homes. Ugh.

Four people are praying for her.

**Clare** gave **Eli** her father's watch.

**Clare** what is up with **Eli**'s locker?

**Mrs. Torres** organized Food Drive.

**Mrs. Torres** invited **Adam** and **Drew**.

**Fiona** attended Food Drive.

**Wesley** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "I didn't know your father is a cop at Degrassi."

**Wesley** has no idea what is up with his "friend".

**Dave** played basketball with the Juniors.

**Clare** my parents won't even consider getting back together!

**Clare** went to Miss Steaks.

**Clare** found **Eli** and family.

**Goldworthys** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "You can stay in Eli's room whenever you want."

**Eli** has never been so embarrassed in his life.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "You know, my ex used to stay in my room when her parents were fighting…"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Look, I'm not having sex until I'm married."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I know; I understand…"

**Clare** left **Eli**.

**Eli** messed up yet again.

**Wesley** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Is your dad a cop?"

**Dave** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Don't talk about that! And you're not cool enough to be associated with my new friends."

**Clare** went to the Prayer group.

**Eli** went to the Prayer Group.

**Eli** prayer group didn't go as I planned.

**Clare** helped her mother with the packing.

**Clare** wrote on her mother's wall, "Mom, can you at least think this over?"

**Mother** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Sorry, honey. I can't."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Hey, I want to spend the night at your house."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Just…leave."

**Clare** WTF?

**Umbrella Part Two**

**Clare** is not talking to **Eli**.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I want my watch back."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "It's at my house."

**Dave** is hanging out with the big boys now.

**Alli** commented on **Dave**'s status, "Oh juniors are such big boys…wow Dave."

**Adam**, **Drew** and **Fiona** were at the Food Drive.

**Adam** left the food drive.

**Adam** and **Drew** like **Fiona**.

**Adam** hates stepbrothers who flirt.

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Adam what is your problem? Why did you run off like that?"

**Adam** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Because Drew was flirting with you."

**Fiona** removed **Drew** and **Adam** from Top Friends list.

**Clare** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Adam, I'm sorry if you are feeling down but I need your help. Can you help me get into Eli's room?"

**Clare** and **Adam** went to **Eli**'s house.

**Adam** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Is there a specific reason why Eli's door is locked….and you liked this guy?"

**Clare** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Oh shut up. We need to find the combination."

**Adam** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Hey, why don't you try Julia's birthday?"

**Clare** Oh my god…

**Adam** well this is a new development.

**Clare** is going to help with you-know-whose mess!

**Clare** cleaned out **Eli**'s locker.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Clare, why the hell did you do this!"

**Clare** feels like crap.

**Clare** yes! My parents are listening to my suggestion. I'll get to see my parents!

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Look, I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that."

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "If I throw anything out, then I will forget about Julia."

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Hey don't worry about it. I think you are a hoarder…and don't worry, we can fix this."

**Clare** sent **Eli** a hug.

**Eli** and **Clare** cleaned out **Eli**'s room.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "When this room if finish, you can come over for the night- if you want."

**Adam** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Leave Fiona alone, Drew."

**Drew** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "You're just jealous."

**Adam** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "I know you Drew. I know what you did to Alli. Fiona isn't into that stuff and that's why she's better with me."

**Drew** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Really? But what if she does? That's not going to do you any good because you're a girl!"

**Adam** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Screw you."

**Drew** met **Fiona** at the Dot.

**Fiona** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "What is up with you and Adam? Why is Adam so upset?"

**Drew** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I'm sorry about what I said. Because you are my brother, I'll leave Fiona alone."

**Dave** is going to impress those upperclassmen. Just watch me!

**Dave** oh man, I cannot believe I have to do this to prove myself. Fine, I will but if I get in trouble- I'm bringing you all down with me!

**Dave** stole a tazer from father's car.

**Dave** has to taze someone.

**Dave** tazed **Wesley**.

**Dave** returned tazer.

**Dave** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Wesley, man, I'm sorry for tazing you."

**Wesley** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "If you are truly sorry, then let me taze you."

**Dave** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "Why didn't you taze me?"

**Wesley** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Because we're friends…"

**Halo Part One**

**Chantay** is organizing a dance. Come buy some stars that you can give to whomever! Put wishes on those stars too! They may come true!

**Jenna** is thrilled but can't send a star thanks to a certain someone who shall not be named.

**Wesley** sent **Anya** a star.

**Adam** and hundred others sent **Fiona** a star.

**Adam** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Are you going to the dance?"

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Uh…no. I prefer New York parties."

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Hey why don't we do a duet at the dance?"

**Jenna** and **Sav** had a deep conversation.

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Don't give up on KC. I mean, he's probably still in shock."

**KC** accidently bumped into a girl thanks to **Drew** and she's hot.

**Drew** and **KC** like Jessica.

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s well, "How are you?"

**Jenna** got a star.

**Jenna** OMG maybe **KC**'s not a prick after all?

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Thanks for the star."

**Drew** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Aww, you sent Jenna a star."

**KC** is confused beyond belief

**Sav** met **Jenna** in the music room.

**Jenna** where's **KC**?

**Jenna** started crying.

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Oh don't cry. Look, I'll go with you to your prenatal class."

**Jenna** and **Sav** went to prenatal class.

**Jenna** helped **Holly J** with dance prep.

**Jenna** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Hey, how did Sav act when Anya had the miscarriage."

**Holly J** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Miscarriage? Oh right…the miscarriage. He was fine."

**Jenna**'s in love.

**Jenna** and **Sav** performed at dance.

**Jenna** kissed **Sav**.

**Anonymous** Savenna in the air? Oh things are going to go down!

**Jenna** helped **Holly J** with dance clean up.

**Jenna** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I met someone. He's name is Sav."

**Holly J** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Sav as in the school president? He's my boyfriend."

**Jenna** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Oh really? Well, I'm sorry about that since I'm going to get Sav."

**Anonymous** oh damn…I hope **Jenna** knows what she's doing.

**Wesley** had the most embarrassing moment in class…

**Wesley** wrote on **Connor** and **Dave**'s wall, "Help! Um…I had a dream about Anya and well, I think you can figure out the rest…"

**Connor** commented, "I think you should cancel the date with Anya."

**Dave** commented, "Uh…dude. I don't know what to do, but you need to calm down."

**Adam** wrote on **Clare** and **Eli**'s wall, "I want to impress Fiona. Tell me how."

**Eli** commented, "There is this cool church. It's abandoned; you should check it out."

**Adam** commented, "Great! Oh and I'm going to throw a party. I'll make it New York style. Fiona likes New York."

**Halo Part Two**

**Jenna** cannot live her life in secrecy.

**Jenna** wrote on **Chantay**'s wall, "Holly J and Sav are dating but I think that Sav may like me which is good, you know, since I like him."

**Chantay** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Wait- Holly J and Sav are dating? Since when and why wasn't I notified about this?"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Look, I'm so sorry about the prenatal class. I promise not to do it again."

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Whatever. By the way, Sav's my boyfriend now and he's going to be good father- unlike you."

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "What? Since when? Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?"

**Adam** invited **Fiona** to the party.

**Adam** commented, "Fiona, it is because of you that this party is happening."

**Fiona** commented, "This party is for me?"

**Adam** commented, "Who else?"

**Fiona** commented, "Of course I'll come! Can't wait!"

**Adam**, **Eli** and **Clare** prepare for the party at the church.

**Sav** met **Jenna** in the music room.

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "If I led you on, I'm sorry. I don't like you in that way."

**Jenna** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "Well, I told Holly J about the kiss."

**Sav** changed his mood to "freaking out"

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Uh…don't worry about. I'll fix this…somehow."

**Sav** went to find **Holly J**.

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I'm so sorry about the kiss. I will never do it again and I feel horrible about this because I know you would never cheat on me."

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "About that…I sort of, accidentally had sex with Declan."

**Anonymous** are **Holly J** and **Sav** over?

**Jenna** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "I'm sorry about telling Holly J about this kiss."

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Fine. Whatever, who cares? I love Holly J but-we're over. This is your fault!"

**Wesley** picks up **Anya** in a limo.

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "I love you and I am so sorry about me not taking the whole pregnancy thing well. So, what I'm trying to say is that I want to get back together. Anything. I'll do anything."

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Get Sav and Holly J back together."

**Anonymous** is it me or is everyone having an apologizing fetish?

**Wesley** and **Anya** are having a date at Miss Steaks.

**Wesley** I think I'm in love…Anya…damn.

**Wesley** took male enhancement pills.

**Wesley** this is not going end well…

Welsey wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Um, I took some pills…and yea…"

**Anya** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "We need to go the hospital and don't worry about it."

**KC** and **Jenna** persuaded Miss Steaks manager to let **Holly J** have the night off.

**KC**, **Jenna**, and **Holly J** went in the limo with **Wesley** and **Anya**.

**Anya** saw **Dr. Chris**.

**Anya** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "I like Dr. Chris…Wesley, this date was amazing any girl would be lucky to be with you."

**Anya** kissed **Wesley**.

**Wesley** I think I just died and went to heaven.

**Wesley** wrote on Dr. Chris' wall, "You should ask Anya out."

Forty-five people attended the party at the church.

**KC** oh shit. Don't tell me **Jenna**'s in labor!

**Alli** commented on **KC**'s status, "W-what?"

**KC** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "HELP! JENNA'S HAVING A BABY IN THE CAR!"

**Sav** this is just terrific. I know nothing about delivering babies.

**Sav** went to the limo.

**Sav** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "You're fine…why are you fine? I thought you were in labor!"

**Jenna** got out of limo.

**Sav** oh man…this is going to be interesting.

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "What I did with Declan was a mistake and I love you Sav."

**Sav** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "I forgive you."

**Wesley** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "ANYA KISSED ME!"

**Dave** wrote on **Wesley**'s wall, "You're joking…right?"

**Anonymous** KCenna and Savy J are back together!

**Melody** commented on **Anonymous**' status, "That's an interesting combo of names."

**Adam** went to **Fiona**'s apartment.

**Adam** where is Fiona? She isn't picking any of her calls!


	22. Chapter 22

**When Love Takes Over Part One**

**Anya** My mom is cancer free!

Fifty-five people like this.

**Anya** is in a relationship with **Dr. Chris**

**Holly J** commented. "Um… is this legal?"

**Anya** and **Holly J** are at **Pizza Leslie**.

**Holly J** pretended to choke.

**Dr. Chris** Saved the day.

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "He has a girlfriend! He went right after her after Saving you!"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Anya, I'm so sorry…"

**Dr. Chris** asked **Anya** on a date.

**Sav** and **Holly J** do not like this.

**Holly J** commented. "Does he know you're still in high school?"

**Dr. Chris** and **Anya** are at **Miss Steaks**.

**Anya** is crushed.

**Holly J **and **Sav** like this.

**Dave** I got a date with Sadie! Be jealous.

**Wesley**, **Connor**, **Sadie** and four others like this.

**Wesley** commented on **Dave**'s wall, "It's nice you have a date and all, but uh… Sadie's a foot taller than you."

**Dave** and **Sadie** are at the Dot.

**Dave** so my date has a height of a basketball player… great.

**Sadie** dislikes this.

**Eli** Wanted, a lead actress for play! It is going to be amazing! Message me if interested.

**Fiona** and **Adam** like this

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I'm so sorry about the party! My aunt died."

**Adam** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "My god, I'm sorry! Can you try out for the play?"

**Fiona** is the lead actress for play.

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Hey, how about you, me and my place, tonight? We should work on our lines."

**Fiona** and **Adam** did the kissing scene.

**Adam** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, before this goes even further, I have to let you know that I was born a girl."

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I already knew that, silly!"

**Fiona** sent **Adam** a kiss.

**Adam** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Fiona, tell me the truth, why did you really not come to the party? The dead aunt story isn't going to work."

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I just didn't want to you not to like me because of my problems."

**Fiona** and **Adam** are not friends.

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Eli, I don't know what's going on? Fiona and I had a moment last night- she had a few drinks- and now she wouldn't even look at me. She told me to forget about what happened last night?"

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "What exactly happened last night? And have no fear my fellow panicking friend, people tend to tell the truth when their drunk."

**Adam** and **Fiona** made out.

**Fiona** is drunk.

**Holly J** is sick and tired of seeing her friends hook up in front of her and getting drunk.

**Fiona** commented on Holly's J's status. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

**When Love Takes Over Part Two**

**Dave** is sick and tired of his friends teasing him about dating someone who's taller than me. Haters but I do have to admit, it's pretty weird.

**Wesley** and Connor like this.

**Sadie** commented on **Dave**'s status, "You- asshole!"

**Dave** commented on **Sadie**'s status, "Baby, I didn't mean it!

**Dave** sent **Sadie** a bet.

**Dave** wrote on **Sadie**'s wall, "I'm so sorry! Hey, let's make a bet, if I win in a game you go out on a date with me?"

**Anya** wrote on **Mrs. McPherson**'s wall, "Hey mom, you the doctor that treated the cancer? Yeah, I'm sort of dating him."

**Mrs. McPherson** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "WHAT? Anya, you better end whatever you're having with him RIGHT NOW!

**Mrs. McPherson** believes that Anya is secretly trying to kill her.

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Help. Mom knows and she's not happy. What should I do?'

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Tell him the truth."

**Dr. Chris** and **Anya** are out for lunch.

**Dr. Chris** invited **Anya** to a festival.

**Anya** is so excited.

**Mrs. McPherson** found out.

**Mrs. McPherson** and **Anya** went to the hospital.

**Anya** wrote on **Dr. Chris**' wall, "So uh… I'm seventeen years old and still in high school. Sorry for not telling you?"

**Dr. Chris** fainted.

**Anya** wrote on **Dr. Chris**' wall, "Look, I'm so sorry. Can you give me another chance."

**Dr. Chris** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "When you turn eighteen."

**Adam**, **Eli** and **Clare** attended **Rehearsal**.

**Adam** amazing night! With lots of kisses!

**Eli** and **Clare** like this.

**Clare** commented on **Adam**'s status, "But is Fiona's still drinking?"

**Clare** invited **Adam**, **Eli** and **Fiona** to lunch.

**Fiona** show up drunk.

**Adam** and **Fiona** left the cafeteria.

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I'm soo sorry about being druuuunk. I have to driiink to date yooou."

**Adam** is confused.

**Fiona** apologized to **Adam**.

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I love you,"

**Adam** forgave **Fiona**.

**Fiona** passed out.

**Adam** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Dude, we need an intervention, now!"

**Holly J** invited **Adam**, **Mrs. Coyne** and **Declan** to "**Intervention**."

**Declan** declined invite.

**Adam** gave **Fiona** a surprise.

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I cannot believe you! There is nothing wrong with me. I thought you would accept me for who I am. I never want to see you again!"

**Adam** shit.

**Fiona** changed his relationship status to 'single.'

**Holly J**, **Clare**, **Eli** dislike this.

**Holly J** sent **Adam** a letter.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Way We Get By Part One and Two**

**Alli** hates her new school.

**Alli** is now friends with **Malika**.

**Alli** invited **Malika** to her house.

**Malika** is too badass for your own good.

**Drew** scored a twenty percent on the Popularity Test

**Drew** cannot believe he has to find a date to hang out with his friends…

**Drew** added drumming to his interests.

**Bianca** met **Drew** in music room.

**Drew** changed his relationship status to, "in a relationship."

Ten people liked this.

**KC** commented, "I knew you could do it, congrats! Who's the lucky gir?l"

**Dave** commented, "Bianca."

**KC** commented, "WHAT?"

One hundred people attended Degrassi Basketball Game.

**Jenna**'s hormones are once again going crazy.

**Zane** invited **Riley** to the "Art Show."

**Riley** declined.

**Anya** commented, "Riley, are you stupid, or are you dumb? Un-decline!"

**Riley** commented, "But I don't have to do things my boyfriend likes… I'm not into art."

**Anya** commented, "I don't give a damn. If you keep thinking like that, you're going to remain single for the rest of your life. You better reverse that decision or else I will get Wesley to hack into your FB account and do it for you."

**Anya** helped **Riley** prepare for Art Show.

**Riley** got a haircut.

Thirteen people liked this.

**Riley** attended Art Show.

**Riley** can feel his eye bleed.

**Thomas** sent **Riley** a glare.

**Zane** has an awesome boyfriend.

**Riley** had some alone time with **Zane** in bedroom.

**Riley** is pretty sure that knowing your mom saw you kiss a guy is more embarrassing than her catching you masturbate.

Forty people liked this.

**Anya** commented on **Riley**'s status, "TEXT ME THE DETAILS RIGHT NOW!"

**Sav** commented on **Riley**'s status, "Do I even want to know?"

**Zane** wrote on **Riley**'s wall, "I know your mom is avoiding the whole gay thing, but talk to her. It can be your little coming out party.

**Riley**'s coming out party was a fail.

**Riley** That moment when you realize that your mother is a homophobe.

**Riley** thinks that liking sports and sexuality have nothing do with each other. Thanks mom for screwing up everything.

**Anya** commented on **Zane**'s wall, "Oh honey, don't worry about it. Your mom will come around eventually. She can't hate you or avoid the topic forever."

**Zane** commented on **Riley**'s wall, "Yeah, we have each other right? Don't worry about a thing. Everything will be fine."

**Drew**, **Bianca**, and four others met at the Dot.

**Bianca** needs to work on her delivery of comments. For some reason, they always sound like insults.

**Drew** went with **Bianca** to the woods.

**Bianca** gave **Drew** shrooms.

**Drew** is so OUT OF THIS WORLD!

**Bianca** commented on **Drew**'s status, "LOL."

**Drew** OH crap! The game! The championship game!

**Drew** changed his relationship status to, "single."

**KC** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Are you…high?"

**Drew** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Hell yeah man, high as a kite- or a plane- or a kiteplane."

**KC** cannot believe this crap.

**Dave** and that my friends, is the reason why you need to say no to drugs.

**Panthers** lost the game.

**Mrs. Torres **is upset with her son. She has given up so much for him and this is what she gets.

**Dave** blocked **Drew**.

**KC** blocked **Drew**.

**Drew** is a dumbass.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jesus, Etc Part One**

**Alli** Telling teachers you need to pray: so much better excuse to get out of class than saying you're on your period.

**Malika** liked **Alli**'s status.

**Sav** commented on **Alli**'s status, "TMI!"

**Alli** has a cigarette.

**Mrs. Bhandari** arrived.

**Alli** holy shit!

Maliika switched sides.

**Malika** wrote on **Mrs. Bhandari's** wall, "It wasn't me. The cigarette is your daughter's!"

**Alli** there is nothing worse than having a parent who would believe a traitor than you.

**Eli** taught **Clare** how to drive.

**Fitz** activated Facebook account.

**Eli** What the FUCK!

**Clare** This cannot be happening!

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Step on it! Drive away!"

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "What is going on? Why is Fitz out so early?"

**Fitz** liked the Bible.

**Fitz** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I am so sorry about what happened. I know don't want to see me, but I swear I am a new man. I found God."

**Clare** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Get off my wall. I'm blocking you."

**Clare** blocked **Fitz**.

**Clare** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "You would not believe what just happen. Fitz had the nerve to try and talk to me."

**Eli** sent **Fitz** a threat and commented, "If you even so look at Clare again, I will end you."

**Clare** and **Adam** met at the Dot.

**Clare** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "You know I love my boyfriend, right? But I think he's overprotective attitude is getting out of hand."

**Adam** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Dude, he's a guy. Guys do that all the time."

**Fitz** added the Dot to his employment.

**Clare** left the Dot.

**Clare** unblocked **Fitz**.

**Clare** wrote on **Fitz**'s wall, "Sorry about earlier, was kind of freaked out. So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

**Jesus, Etc Part Two**

**Fitz** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I just want to say that I am not the same **Fitz** and don't worry about a thing. I won't bother you again; I promise."

**Eli** saw **Fitz** and **Clare**.

**Eli** changed his mood to enrage.

**Fitz** is not impressed.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Clare, what are you doing? Get away from him!"

**Eli** sent **Fitz** a threat times two.

**Fitz** is still not impressed.

**Clare** is sick and tired of **Eli**'s bad attitude.

**Alli** has temporary left the Degrassi High School Group.

**Alli** commented, "As usual, things are blown out of proportion. All I did was smoke a cigarette- it's not weed!"

**Clare** commented, "It's still illegal."

**Sav** commented, "Please do not tell me this your defense."

**Alli** commented, "Oh, be quiet."

**Sav** invited **Alli** to the "Sav Driving Group."

**Alli** commented, "Sav, forget all of the bad things I have ever said. You are the best and Drew should go to Hell!"

**Sav** WANTED: A drummer who knows how to drum

Four people liked this.

**Anya** commented on **Sav**'s status, "I'm confused; isn't a drummer someone who knows how to drum?"

**Drew** audition for **Sav**'s drummer.

**Sav** wrote on **Drew**'s wall, "Man, you are a beast! Consider yourself hired!"

**Sav** oh shit, **Alli**'s going to kill me.

**Alli** commented on **Sav**'s status, "SAV! What did you do?"

**Bianca** tagged **Sav** and **Drew** in a picture.

**Alli** OH HELL NO!

**Sav** commented on **Alli**'s status, "I can explain!"

**Sav** and **Alli** played Fighting Siblings.

**Jenna** joined the "Learn about being a New Mother Group."

**KC** added Skateboarding to his interests.

**Jenna** wants chicken!

**KC** wished pregnant women did not have hormonal issues.

**Jenna** and **KC** attend Prenatal Class.

**Jenna** officially sucks at changing diapers.

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "Look, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. So what if the prenatal teacher is concerned that we can't change diapers, we're not babysitting for free!"

**Jenna** and **KC** babysat for free.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hide and Seek **

**Holly J** mghkwotyw… uh…why in comp class… sleeeppppppyyy

**Connor** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "You must be tired from all of that videogame playing. I know how you feel."

**Chantay** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Connor, Holly J doesn't play videogames and Holly J, please, for the love of everything good, invest in some Nyquil."

**Mrs. Oh** tagged **Holly J** and **Chantay** in her post, "Chantay, great job. You're impressing all of the counselors. Holly J, is everything okay? You seem not yourself and you are not putting as much effort in your work study as I have expected."

**Holly J** doesn't even have enough energy to try and rule the world

**Chantay** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Girl, what did I tell you about the Nyquil. Oh, and if you need some Adderall, I can hook up."

**Connor** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Isn't that… illegal?"

**Chantay** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "It's the meds that the ADHD kids take. It's perfectly legal."

**Sav** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Babe, you can't do the run. You'll pass out. Sleep is your friend- your very best friend."

**Holly J** wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "I appreciate the concern but no can do. Have to impress the counselors."

**Holly J** feels like she has been run over by a bus, but if she does well, she will have a summer job. Sleep is so overrated.

**Chantay** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Don't take this wrong way, but have you and Sav been using protection? Is there something you need to tell me about? Are you eating for two?"

**Holly J** commented on her status, "Really, Chantay? Really? Like Hell am I pregnant! You're just saying that to embarrass me in front of the counselor."

**Chantay** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "Sorry for trying to look out for someone."

**Holly J** after nauseating my lunch and breakfast, I realize that I may have a problem…

**Chantay** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "No shit."

**Holly J** commented on her status, "I don't need you input."

**Alli** deactivated her account.

**Sav** If you've seen or heard from Alli Bhandari please write on my wall and/or message!

**Clare** commented on **Sav**'s wall, "What do you mean she's missing?"

**Sav** created the "FIND ALLI BHANDARI" Group.

Fifty-nine people joined.

Tenth Grade Group added Seventh Grade Capsule to the group.

**Wesley** as expected, I have not been able to achieve all of my goals.

**Connor** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "Have no dear my fellow friend, you have a few more years to accomplish everything. We will think of a world record to break."

**Dave** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "It's a time capsule. Everyone made goals that were unachievable."

**Wesley** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "Not helping."

**Connor** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "Don't listen to Dave. Hey, I found the perfect world record to break: do the most pogo stick jumps in the span of 24 hours."

**Dave** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "I cannot even explain the lameness of this idea."

**Connor** commented on **Wesley**'s status, "No one asked you, Dave."

**Dave** created page, "Wesley Breaking World Records."

Three hundred people liked this.

**Sav** I have to say, the police are almost useless when it comes to finding people.

**Dave** commented on **Sav**'s status, "Hey! I take offense to that! My dad's a cop!"

**Holly J** commented on **Sav**'s status, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

**Clare** commented on **Sav**'s status, "We'll find her. And when she comes back, tell her that I am going to kill her for making me so darn worried."

**Sav** commented on his status, "Sure thing."

**Sav** wrote on Johnny's wall, "Uh… have you seen my sister? She kind of disappeared."

**Johnny **wrote on **Sav**'s wall, "She's missing? Damn, I haven't seen her but I'll keep a look out."

Alii sent **Johnny **a message, "Hi, long time no see. I know this is random and we haven't seen each other in so long, but I have nowhere else to go. Can I stay in your dorm for a bit?"

**Johnny **sent **Alli** a message, "Everyone's looking for you! …you can stay the night."

**Alli** sent **Johnny **a message, "I can't thank you enough. I have a plan: obvious this life isn't working out so I plan to start a whole new one. I'm going to go to Vancouver."

**Johnny **sent **Alli** a message, "Yeah… that's not going to work. The police will find you… unless you put on a disguise."

**Johnny **wrote on **Kayley**'s wall, "Babe, can you do a small favor for me?"

**Alli** and **Kayley** are friends.

**Kayley** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Oh hi, don't worry about a thing. I can easily find you a disguise- the beauty of being a drama major."

**Kayley** wrote on Johnny's wall, "Johnny, I understand she's in… trouble, but Alli can't stay in your dorm room forever. One, she's your ex and two, the whole town is looking for her."

**Johnny **wrote on **Kayley**'s wall, "Yes, Kay, don't you think I know that?"

**Alli** doesn't feel wanted.

**Johnny **commented on **Alli**'s status, "Look, Kay didn't mean it. She's my girlfriend and you're my ex… well, you know how that goes. Stay for another night. See what college is about and maybe you'll change your mind about dropping out of high school."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chasing Pavements Part One**

**Anya**, **Owen**, **Chantay** and twenty others joined the CPR Group.

**Anya** heading to CPR class. Lifeguard career here I come!

**Riley, Dr. Chris** and **Owen** like this.

**Anya** Really… really? Of all people HE had to be in my CPR group. FML

**Chantay** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Girl, you need to stick up for yourself and tell that creep to keep his hands to himself before he gets hurt."

**Anya** and the **gym teacher** are now friends.

**Anya** wrote on the **Gym Teache**r's wall, "Owen won't leave me alone!"

**Owen** left the CPR Group.

**Owen** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Anya, if I was making you uncomfortable you should have told me not the gym teacher. Now, thanks to you, I can't be a lifeguard."

**Anya** this day… it's been insane.

**Chantay** likes this.

**Owen** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I'm sorry about what I did in gym class. The truth is, I like you a lot. Will you go out on a date with me?"

**Anya** wrote on **Owen**'s wall, "As flattered as I am, I know your history. You have taunted my two good friends and because of that, I am not interested in any relationship with you."

**Alli** I'm back bitches!

**Clare**, Dave and forty-seven others liked this.

**Sav** commented on **Alli**'s status, "Nice. This is such a terrific way to start your high school life all over again. #sarcasm."

**Alli** commented on her status, "I do not need you and your negativity Sav. And what is up with the hashtag? This isn't Twitter."

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I have opened a new chapter of my life. No more boys. No more drama and definitely, no more Drew."

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I'm so proud of you."

**Alli** and to top it off, I'm about to beast my math test!

**Sav** commented on **Alli**'s status, "I don't think beast can be used as a verb."

**Alli** commented on her status, "Shut up, no one asked you!"

**Clare** created the Degrassi Math Standard Test Tutoring Group.

**Drew** and Fifty-five people joined the group.

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "I just came back to Degrassi and the Drew drama is already about to start."

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Don't worry, Alli, everything will be fine. I hear that he has a new girlfriend."

**Fiona** is officially done with rehab!

**Declan** and **Holly J** like this.

**Fiona** are you serious? I have to deal with this Bobby thing now!

**Mrs. Coyne** commented on **Fiona**'s status, "I know, honey, but we have no choice. But the good news, is that Bobby's Lawyer is giving us a plea deal. You should take it, just to get some pressure off of you."

**Fiona** commented on her status, "I don't wanna."

**Mrs. Coyne** invited **Holly J** to Court Date.

**Holly J** attended Court Date.

**Fiona**'s family and **lawyer** met with **Bobby**'s family and **Lawyer**.

**Fiona** doesn't appreciate **Bobby's Lawyer** talking about her drinking problem.

**Bobby** wrote on **Bobby's Lawyer**'s wall, "I was only there to protect my lovely, Fiona. You see, she was weak- like a fragile flower. She needs to be protected."

**Fiona** That Ass-

**Mrs. Coyne** commented on **Fiona**'s status, "Honey, I know you're mad, but profanity will not help this case.

**Holly J** if it wasn't illegal and would jeopardize my chances attending Yale, I would've wiped that smirk off Bobby's face!

**Declan** and **Fiona** like this.

**Fiona** some alcohol would be nice.

**Fiona** Must resist the wine! Must resist!

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "You can do it!"

**Bobby's Lawyer** wrote on **Tinsley's** wall, "Tinsley, has Bobby ever laid a hand on you?"

**Tinsley** wrote on **Bobby's Lawyer**'s wall, "Wait- what?"

**Fiona's Lawyer** wrote on **Tinsley**'s wall, "What she means is if Bobby has ever been physical with you?"

**Tinsley** wrote on **Fiona's Lawyer**'s wall, "Bobby? Of course he has. He slapped me once because he got angry over something extremely trivial."

**Fiona's Lawyer** wrote on **Bobby's Lawyer**'s wall, "Well, there you go."

**Bobby's Lawyer** wrote on **Fiona's Lawyer**'s wall, "Damn it."

**Tinsley** and **Fiona** are now friends.

**Tinsley** sent a "Screw You" post to **Bobby**.

**Bobby** gave **Fiona** money.

**Bobby** joined the Anger Management Group.

**Fiona** OMG, I'm so excited! Where's Holly?

**Holly J** commented on **Fiona**'s status, "Uh… I'm right here."

**Fiona** kissed **Holly J**.

**Sav** commented, "What!"

**Declan** commented, "What the hell!"

**Chasing Pavements Part Two**

**Fiona **joined Paris Fashion Week Group.

**Fiona** added **Holly J** to Paris Fashion Week Group.

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Thank you so much for this opportunity! I don't know what to say…"

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "It's no big deal. There's no one else I'd rather go with."

**Holly J** sent **Fiona** kiss.

**Sav** commented, "What on earth is going on? What is up with all of the kissing?"

**Declan** commented, "My thought exactly."

**Fiona** is now in a relationship with **Holly J**.

**Holly J** changed her relationship status to "it's complicated."

**Fiona** changed sexual orientation to lesbian.

**Declan** commented, "I love how I go away to school for a few months and everything starts to happen."

**Fiona** invited **Holly J** to Sleepover.

**Holly J** accepted invitation.

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Of course I'll attend the sleepover, and make sure you speak to **Adam**. I don't want things to become weird, and I think you owe him an explanation."

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I'm so sorry for acting so mean to you. There's been a lot on my plate lately. And don't you dare blame my drinking problem on yourself. It was completely my fault."

**Fiona** invited **Adam** to a Sleepover Tonight.

**Adam** accepted invitation.

**Adam** and **Fiona** attended Sleepover Tonight.

**Fiona** sent **Adam** a kiss.

**Fiona** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "I love spending time with you. I feel great especially since it's like having the best of two worlds."

**Adam** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "And what is that supposed to mean? I'm not some weird combo of a boy and a girl, and if you want to be with a woman than you should find a woman."

**Holly J** and **Fiona** attended Sleepover.

**Holly J** and **Fiona** watched the Notebook.

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "How do you know you're in love?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "I honestly don't know… but to be honest, when I was sick the first person I wanted to call was Declan, not Sav. I think that should be an indication of something."

**Fiona** Unrequited love sucks.

**Declan**, **Anya** and ten others liked this.

**Fiona** changed her relationship status to "single."

**Fiona** wrote on **Mrs. Coyne**'s wall, "Mom, I think I'm in love with Holly J, but she's in love with someone else. I don't know what to do… it's so and I guess you can tell from my newsfeed that I bat for the other team… sort of."

**Mrs. Coyne** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Honey, I love you; I will always love you whether you want to be with a girl or with a boy. And in the words of the great Pat Benatar, Love is a Battlefield."

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I can't hide this anymore- Holly, I love you and I love women. A lot."

**Holly J** Things just got awkward. Like soap opera awkward.

**Holly J** wrote on Fiona's wall, "Oh, Fiona I don't care if you're into girls. You're still my best friend."

**Anya** New Test Incentive: Do well, get a dance!

**Bianca**, **KC** and seventy others liked this.

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I don't think that's a wise idea. You do remember what happened last time we had a dance, right?"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "Clare, my dear panicking friend, I have this all under control."

**Clare** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "No, I don't. I chose to live in the present, not the past."

**Mr. Simpson** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "**Alli**, in my office, stat!"

**Alli** If I don't come back alive, just remember I have sacrificed my life for the Ten Grade!

**Drew** and Twenty-three people liked this.

**Mr. Simpson** wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "What were you thinking? A dance? A DANCE? Do you want me to get a heart attack?"

**Alli** wrote on **Mr. Simpson**'s wall, "I know from past history that this idea sounds bad, but I promise that having a dance will definitely help get everyone's grades up."

**Alli** invited fifty-five people to Tenth Grade Study Session.

**Drew** doesn't do study sessions. He ain't got time for that.

**KC** likes this.

**Bianca** commented on **Drew**'s status, "I want to have a dance. And in order for that to happen you need to do well on your test. You will be attending that study session. And no, this is not an option. If you don't go study, I won't have any time for you."

**Drew** commented on his status, "Do I have to? Fine, I'll go."

**Drew** attended study session.

Sixty people attended Tenth Grade Standardized Test.

**Drew** We just increased their grade by like ten points. Be jealous.

**Bianca**, **Alli** and thirteen others liked this.

**Mr. Simpson** created Degrassi Dance Event.

**Owen** rejoined the CPR Group.

**Anya** wrote on Chantay's wall, "I think I'm going to get Owen back in the CPR Class and go out on a date with him."

Chantay wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "A date? With Owen? Are you insane?"

**Owen** sent **Anya** a hug.

**Anya** wrote on **Owen**'s wall, "Didn't you hear about the no touching rule?"

**Owen** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Girls will kill to have me as their boyfriend and touch them."

**Anya** wrote on **Owen**'s wall, "Sorry, honey, you're not as hot as you think."


	27. Chapter 27

**Drop the World Part One**

**Anya** I'm pretty sure I have more gay friends than straight. Not that I'm complaining. Gay bars anyone?

**Zane**, **Riley**, **Fiona**, Peter and seven others liked this.

**Zane** commented on **Anya**'s status, "I say we should all take a road trip to San Francisco this summer."

**Holly J** commented on **Anya**'s status, "I've come to realize that you've become a gay-person magnet. How do you do that?"

**Riley** commented on **Anya**'s status, "I think it's a talent."

**Eli** can't believe Stalker Angel has been published!

**Adam**, **Clare **and ten others liked this.

**Clare **commented on **Eli**'s status, "Uh… why is my name listed as one of the authors? I don't remember having any part of this story."

**Alli** wrote on Clare's wall, "Girl, I know you and Eli are like lovebirds but we need to have some quality girl time- for instance, what on earth are we going to do about our dresses for the dance?"

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Hey, I'm going to go dress shopping with Alli."

**Eli** wrote on Clare's wall, "Dress shopping? You mean for the dance? Oh come on, dances aren't as important as our story being published."

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Look, I want to go and if don't want to tag along then fine, don't bother coming."

**Eli** changed his mood to confused.

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "You better watch out hun, Eli's turning way to emo for my liking."

**Clare **wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "Eli is not emo. Sure he is acting a bit creepy but he is not emo!"

**Alli** wrote on **Clare**'s wall, "My friend, creepy is a bit of an understatement."

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "Dude, I think something's going on with Clare. She's acting- she's becoming distant. What should I do?"

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "**Eli**, I like you. You're one of my best friends, but you need to lay off **Clare **a bit. It's getting too intense between you two- I think it would be wise if you give **Clare **some space."

**Eli** nothing better than receiving compliments from a teacher and offered to go to a convention in Bloomington. What do you say, Clare?

**Clare**, **Adam** and three others liked this.

**Clare **commented on **Eli**'s status, "I don't mind, but you have to asked my parents and your parents and plan this together."

**Eli** commented on his status, "No need, already asked your mom."

**Clare **commented on **Eli**'s status, "You did what-? Nevermind, I guess I'll go…"

**Adam**, **Eli** and **Bullfrog** attended Hunting Trip.

**Adam** wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Um, I know you're excited about the convention and all, but can we focus on this hunting trip with your dad? Let the girl breathe! I'm sure she'll get back to you."

**Clare **wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "So, Eli invited me to go on a two-day trip to a convention in Bloomington. I know it's nice of him to invite me, and only me, but I don't know. I'm kind of hesitant about this trip…"

**Alli** wrote on Clare's wall, "Well of course you're hesitant about going. You're about to spend a couple days with your emo boyfriend who not only drives a hearse but wrote a story where he kills YOU."

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I know this is the anniversary of Julia's death, and I think this is the reason why you have been acting weird lately. I know you're still thinking of Julia…"

**Eli** wrote on Clare's wall, "Oh come on, Clare. You know that's not true. I only think about you."

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "Look, it's okay if you do, but I think we need to have some space, a little break. I don't think I can go to Bloomington."

**Eli** changed his relationship status to "it's complicated."

**Eli** shot up an abandoned Church.

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "You scare me."

**Clare **joined the group, "I Think My Boyfriend is a Potential Psychopath"

**Holly J** is tired of living a lie.

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Anya, how do I break up with Sav?"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Why are you asking me? And why are you breaking up with him?"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Because I can't be in this relationship anymore, and if there is anyone who knows about ending things with Sav, it's you."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Gee, thanks a lot. Anyway, from experience, the best way to break up with Sav is to threaten to tell his parents about you. It's a deal breaker trust me. Sav and announcing girlfriends to his parents do not work."

**Holly J** cannot believe that that didn't work…

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "What the hell? Anya, I thought you said the plan was going to work! Sav's parents like me!"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Holy crap!"

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Holy crap is right! What am I going to do?"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Honey, just break up with him. Lying isn't going to make anything easier. Trust me, I would know."

**Holly J** changed her relationship status to "single."

**Declan** is back in the game!

**Sav** changed his relationship status to "single."

**Fiona** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Is it wrong to say that I'm a little grateful that that relationship is over? Holly J deserves so much better."

**Anya** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Is there something you have to- Oh my God, you're in love with Holly J!"

**Fiona** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "No, I'm not!"

**Anya** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, **"Fiona**…"

**Fiona** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Okay, fine I am, but you better not tell anyone anything."

**Anya** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "My lips are sealed."

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "KC, is there a reason why the crib is not put together yet? Didn't I ask you to do this a million times?"

**Jenna** found **KC** at the park.

**Jenna** is mad.

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Are you seriously playing basketball? Are you kidding me?"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "You're the only who said that I can play basketball."

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Yeah, AFTER you put the crib together!"

**KC** wrote on **Jenna**'s wall, "I'm so sorry for not fixing the crib. Forgive me?"

**Jenna** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

**KC** sent **Jenna** a kiss.

**Dave** is man enough to say that he's afraid of pregnant women.

**KC** commented on **Dave**'s status, "You and me both, man, you and me both."

**Jenna** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Don't worry, **Dave**, I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to let you know that **KC** can have a baby shower, but I expect it to be PG. That means no strippers."

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I think we need to... back off. Just for a bit. I just need some space."

**Eli** wrote on Clare's wall, "I understand."

**Clare **doesn't know what to say. A gun...?"

**Alli** commented on Clare's status, "Girl, get out of there fast!"

**Clare **sent **Eli** a hug.

**Eli** wrote on **Adam**'s wall, "So I'm going to stake your advice and give him some space."

**Eli** everything down the drain because of a stupid gun. Guess Bloomington is no more.

**Eli** wrote on Clare's wall, "Clare, I know you were a bit... scared off about the gun. But you know I would never use it right? I know I have some... issues, but I'm not that crazy. Anyway, do you want to go out tonight...?"

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "You know I can't. The dance is tonight, remember?"

**Eli** wrote on Clare's wall, "If you don't meet me tonight, you don't love me."

**Drop the World Part Two**

**Holly J** Decided to leave the XY alone and go to the dances with the two main women in my life.

**Anya**, **Fiona** and five others liked this.

**Anya** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "All-girl threesome? I'm all for it."

**Anya** and **Fiona** went shopping.

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I'm so excited for the sleepover at Fiona's. I wonder if she would like this new dress."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "As much as I like that you two are on good terms again, don't you think you're going into uncharted waters. I know you're a strictly into being in a relationship with boys, but **Fiona**'s kinda in love with you.

**Holly J** That awkward moment when your best friend- nevermind.

**Fiona** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "?"

**Anya** commented on **Holly J**'s status, "SMH."

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "So my best friend is in love with me. No big deal, right? It happens all of the time. No big deal. She's still my best friend, and nothing's going to change that."

**Holly J** sent **Fiona** a text.

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "So I'm not going to spend the night. Just sent **Fiona** a fake text. She won't be offended, right?"

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Being rejected for a sleepover by the woman you love... Oh no, she won't offended at all."

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "Your sarcasm is not needed. Oh come on, cut me some slack!"

**Alli**, Clare, **Jenna** and one hundred others attended **Degrassi Dance.**

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I don't think she's interested in my per se. Maybe she's really into girls and since I am the only on around..."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "Don't be foolish."

**Holly J** wrote on **Anya**'s wall, "I'm not being foolish. Quite the contrary. You know what? I'm going to set her up with another girl at Degrassi. I'm sure there's a lesbian around here."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "And of course you choose to be foolish. Don't come crying to me when this blows up in your face."

Thirteen people attended **KC**'s Baby-Bachelor Party.

**Dave** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "You're still fixing that crib/"

**KC** wrote on **Dave**'s wall, "Hell yeah I am. Why do you think I'm missing the dance? Maybe if I…"

**Dave** wrote on **KC**'s wall, "Dude, don't think about it. if there is one thing I have learned from movies, it's that pissing off pregnant women is a very, very bad idea. It's suicidal man!"

**KC** sent **Jenna** a crib.

**Dave** invited **KC** and **Bianca** to Play Twister with Hand Cuffs.

**Bianca** Look, I admit it. I like bdsm and handcuffs but this is… I don't want to be handcuffed to a guy whose girlfriend is fifty months pregnant!

**Dave** commented on **Bianca**'s status, "We are trying to find the key as fast as we can!"

**KC** commented on **Bianca**'s status, "Do you think I like being like this? Do you know what **Jenna** will think? And how the hell are you on Facebook? We are supposed to be panicking over the fact that we don't have the damn key!"

**Bianca** commented on her status, "I should be asking you the same question."

**Jenna** I'm in labor!

**Chantay** and **Jenna** went to the Hospital.

**Chantay** at the hospital with a certain pregnant student...

**KC** commented on **Chantay**'s status, "OH SHIT!"

**KC**, **Bianca**, **Dave** and three others attended Birth.

**KC** is a new dad!

Fifteen people liked this.

**Dave** commented on **KC**'s status, "Hell yeah!"

**Bianca** commented on **KC**'s status, "First of all, congrats. Second of all, get you get your get these damn cuffs off of me, and third of all, is there is a reason why you won't tell me if it's a girl or boy?"

**Holly J** sent **Fiona** a Degrassi Girl.

**Fiona** I can't believe her! I just want to dance with my best friend. Does she not like me that much?

**Anya** commented on **Fiona**'s status, "Of course she likes me. It's not what you think."

**Anya** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I told you this was going to happen. Fix it!"

**Holly J** wrote on **Fiona**'s wall, "Look, I'm sorry about everything. Anya told me about how you felt and- I just don't want to lead you on. I don't want to hurt you; you mean so much to me. You're my best friend and..."

**Fiona** wrote on **Holly J**'s wall, "I'm not stupid. I know you are not into me that way, and I'm okay with it. I just want to be your best friend, nothing more, nothing less."

**Holly J** sent **Fiona** a poke.

**Fiona** sent **Holly J** a poke.

**Clare **wrote on **Alli**'s wall, "I don't I should continue things we Eli. I don't know what to do. He wants to do things, but I don't want to..."

**Alli** wrote on **Clare's** wall, "First of all, this relationship is too stressful. You're not even married yet! Second of all, if there is one thing I've learned during my tryst with and Johnny is that you don't let boys pressure you."

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I know, but I still feel bad about ditching him.

**Clare **called **Eli**.

**Eli** wrote on **Clare's** wall, "You're a liar! You promised that you would never leave!"

"**Eli**, come down. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so different? I hate the way you are now and that damn hearse."

**Eli** she doesn't like it, then fine!

**Eli** was in a car accident.

**Eli** deleted the Morty application.

**Eli** attended the hospital.

**Alli** and **Clare **went to the hospital.

**Eli** commented on **Clare's** wall, "I'm so glad you're here. See? Morty's gone. I did this all for you."

**Clare **wrote on **Eli**'s wall, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I just can't."

**Clare **changed her relationship status to "single."

**Alli** wrote on **Clare's** wall, "If there is one thing I have learned, it is that you don't let a boy ruin your night. Come on, girl. We need to get our dance on."


End file.
